14 Months
by SonicHedgehog7
Summary: After being Eggman's prisoner for 14 months, Sonic was glad to be free by Eggman who actually decided to help him out with the others who never came to his rescue. Will Tails and the others find out everything and will Sonic forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

14 Months: Chapter 1

In Eggman's Base, Sonic was inside one of the cells. He was kidnapped and held prisoner for 14 months. None of his friends knew where Sonic was or even rescued him. He spent days doing nothing but wait for a miracle to happen, but it never did, even the citizens of Station Square and everywhere else didn't notice this or try ordering G.U.N to call a search party to look for him or why it was so quiet. He was very lonely in his cell and was all the time. Each day Sonic would write in his journal that he found lying around in the cell when he first came in and write about how the imprisonment is holding. Eggman never started his plans to conquer the world because he planned it when Sonic's friends were in sight. It was strange when Eggman didn't do that but if he did, Tails and the others would've stopped him and came to his rescue.

Inside Eggman's control room, Eggman waited for getting a bit worried if that they would come to rescue Sonic or find out about his disappearance. He didn't know how long he was cooped up inside his base waiting but apparently he was bored and annoyed. He was excited to finally take over the world to create Eggmanland at the start, but waiting for the right moment was bad. Why didn't Tails and the others figure out where their best friend was missing for the whole time? Did they look anywhere for him? Are they worried about him? Eggman couldn't tell what the others were thinking or doing. Eggman then went back to reality.

"What is taking them so long? Hmm… is it just me or has Tails and the others forgot about Sonic." Eggman told himself. He thought of something that might help Sonic out with the others. "Maybe I should let him go now and help him. After all, my plan's no good. After that, I'll kidnap Sonic again and make an even better plan to conquer the world, if Sonic doesn't slip away again."

Eggman then started walking out of his control room and headed over to Sonic's cell. If he was going to help Sonic out with the others, he was going to do something to convince him to help out. Sonic watched Eggman come to him. He didn't know what was going to happen next after sitting in a cell for 14 months but he was willing to keep up a fight.

"What do you want now Eggman?" Sonic asked. He was getting tired of Eggman visiting him just to tell him that he was almost ready to take over the world.

"I've decided to let you go." Eggman answered.

Sonic was confused. Why would Eggman free him? This didn't add up for Sonic.

"Huh? You're joking right?"

"No! I want to help you out with the others." Eggman told him.

The others? Sonic was still thinking about them, he never stopped at all. If Tails and the others were part of Eggman's plan why would Eggman help him? He just wished he was rescued sooner and he would've been here with Eggman, who just decided to set him free right this minute. For the last 424 days as Eggman's prisoner the only person he was able to talk to was just Eggman. Sonic missed Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze so much and he was now actually worried of what would happen when once he steps out of Eggman's Base and see's the others, if they actually missed him. He then just remembered something.

"What if this is another trick of yours?"

"No tricks, besides, there's nothing to think about for my next plan."

"Well…" Sonic paused. If it was a trick, Sonic would've questioned Eggman until he admitted it or just get caught by surprise. This sounded pretty awkward when Eggman said that he would help him out. But if he agreed for Eggman to help out, Sonic thought of something that can change Eggman's personality around him instead of the same routine over and over again when trying to win this game for once. "Okay then, but on one condition."

"Oh great!" Eggman yelled.

"Do you want to help me out or not? This was your idea after all." Sonic reminded him.

Eggman wasn't going to like what Sonic was going to say to him. Was it good or was it bad? Eggman knew that Sonic was a kind, brave and honest hedgehog so he was feeling calm, a bit.

"Okay fine! What do you want me to do?"

"You have to promise me that you do nothing evil for the next of the month." Sonic told him.

Being nice? Doing nothing evil? Well this annoyed Eggman. He was never nice to Sonic or the others. It wasn't in his DNA to be nice also a month seemed like eternity for him. "Oh we've just started this month!"

Sonic stared at him angrily. Eggman had no choice there "Fine."

Eggman then unlocked Sonic's cell and Sonic was now free. All Sonic wanted to do now was to go home and see all of his friends again. That part of was making Sonic a bit nervous as he never saw them for 14 months. He then grabbed his journal and walked out of the cell.

"Mind if I come to your place Sonic? I can help you with the others." Eggman suggested. He felt weird now that he asked something like that to his number one nemesis. Sonic had won, again. Sonic then actually like the offer he brought up, he wished that Eggman was like this more often now, only the others like Knuckles and Shadow wouldn't agree with it. The others like Tails, Amy, Blaze, Silver and Rouge, they would be less aggressive then the two of them.

"Yeah okay. At least I was able to talk to someone all this time." Sonic answered and still had the whole memory of the imprisonment stuck in his head.

So Sonic and Eggman then walked out of Eggman's Base after leaving the room Sonic was been held all that time. Being relieved and happy, Sonic was now finally anxious to head back home and be able to run to every place in the world like he used to do on adventures. The two enemies then headed out of the base and started walking to Sonic's House.


	2. Chapter 2

14 Months Chapter 2:

While heading towards Sonic's House, Sonic was relieved that he was finally set free from Eggman's Base. He didn't say a word to Eggman or anything about how much he adored the freedom. Sonic loved freedom and how the environment was set, but he didn't talk to Eggman at all. Eggman on the other hand was getting concerned about Sonic. He also wanted to know how and why Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze even his brothers Shadow and Silver never noticed about Sonic's disappearance during that allocated time. Sonic, Shadow and Silver found out that they were brothers before going on a quest a while ago. They enjoyed it a lot and a few arguments were in it as well but that didn't stop them. Sonic was still feeling depressed about the others. Missing both Shadow and Silver, his best and closest friend Tails, best friend and sometimes rival Knuckles, Amy who has a deep crush on him, Rouge who loves jewellery, Silver who came from the future and Blaze from her own dimension.

"You sure are quiet Sonic. I thought you'd been blabbering right now how much you missed all of this sunshine and everything." Eggman told him. He would get annoyed if Sonic did that and would want him to be quiet, but not hearing a single word out of him made him feel uncomfortable since he was free from his base and making the agreement to be nice for the rest of the month.

"Yeah. That would be me right now but…" Sonic paused. He wanted to talk about it but what would happen if he did? Talking to Eggman about this didn't seem weird to Sonic but if he was going to let it out, Sonic knew that he could trust Eggman.

"But what Sonic?" He asked softly.

"I'm a bit worried if Tails and the others would've missed me all that time, or stop to notice about me being missing or how quiet it was when not hearing you doing all of your plans. That really makes me more nervous and concerned right now."

Eggman then started realizing that he was feeling a bit down, especially when he doesn't. But what Sonic had said actually got him a bit more worried. Eggman always was aggressive and angry once he and Sonic would encounter yet again when a new plan was brought out but after Sonic made that deal between them it was going to a whole lot different. He would have to be honest and do everything he can to help out his nemesis, no matter how annoying this got for him.

"Well don't worry Sonic. I'm sure everything will go back to normal." Eggman finally said.

"I'm starting to like the new you Eggman. How come you can't be nice at some point?" Sonic asked after hearing Eggman tell him that everything will be alright.

"Damn! The annoying hedgehog is back!" Eggman argued.

"Hey it was just a question. Why are you like this now?"

"I don't know okay and I don't want to answer your question yet."

"Fine." Sonic ended.

He didn't think that Eggman would answer his question but he was going to give him time just to understand how to be nice. Ever since Sonic and Eggman first met the both of them have been going off at each other's throats, mocking one another and everything that they do almost every day.

Sonic and Eggman then turned up outside Sonic's House. This time, Sonic was happy to be home. Getting to do everything that he used to do, having a good meal after eating nothing but left over meals and was anxious to get a good night sleep. Eggman then thought of an idea which he had to try out. He only just thought of the idea when they just turned up. It was worth a shot if it was going to help out with everybody. The question is that if Sonic would allow this.

"Sonic you stay here while I go and find the others and get them to realize everything that happened." Eggman finally told him. Sonic wondered why Eggman would do this. Was it going to be like the deal they made or be back to his usual self forcing the others to spill out everything they did for the past 14 months?

"Are you sure it'll work?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure. I'll come back when I'm finished."

Sonic had no choice there. If Eggman wanted to try something out, he didn't want to question him on what he was planning on doing once he gets there or what he was going to tell them. He finally gave in.

"Well alright."

"Great. See you soon."

Eggman then started running to look for Tails and the others. Sonic watched Eggman run off and hoped whatever he was planning worked for good. If it didn't work then Sonic would have nothing or no one to actually hang out with, but he knew it wasn't going to be like that. He thought of whatever Eggman tells him when he comes back is or isn't the truth on the conversation they were going to be in. Sonic took a deep breath, forgetting about it for now and then went inside. Sonic then thought of something. Eggman was going to be a while as he couldn't run as fast as him. So he suggested going out for a bite to eat in Station Square, for example, his all-time favourite food chili dogs. Sonic then decided to leave the house and head over to Station Square. Hopefully the citizens would've missed their hero once he steps forward in the city. There was only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

14 Months Chapter 3:

Inside Tails' Workshop, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze were there helping Tails fix his plane. They were all doing their separate jobs which were provided by Tails, making it a lot faster for him. They turned up at about lunchtime because Tails wanted extra help with all of the broken bits and pieces inside the plane. Everyone pitched in and helped Tails get the work done, well, almost everyone as some of them argue when doing something that which they hated or got annoyed.

"Are we almost done yet? You know I hate doing all of this." Rouge complained. She wanted all of this to finish as he also hated getting dirty, mainly no one got dirty at this rate.

"We're done now." Tails replied.

"Thank you!" Rouge yelled out in relief.

"Well we're finished with your plane Tails. What should we do now?" Knuckles asked. He didn't want to go straight back to Angel Island just yet and the others didn't want to go back home.

Then Eggman walked in even surprised to see everyone again. It had been so long since he went out of his base just to check on them but because of his plan involving them to be in sight which was a waste of time for him.

"Eggman?" Tails said in shock.

"Long time no see, Doctor." Shadow said to him.

"Well, long time no see indeed. How are you all?" Eggman asked them. The conversation Eggman planned out wasn't going that well yet. He needed to step it up in order to solve what happened with the others not figuring out what happened with Sonic.

"Fine." Silver answered.

"Eggman what are you doing here? And has it been a long time already?" Amy told herself and asked the others. It seemed that she didn't keep up with the time.

"It sure has." Eggman said.

"Well what are you doing here?" Blaze asked while repeating the question. She really wanted the conversation moved forward as not only her but the others wanted answers to why Eggman was here.

"I just wanted to see if you've forgotten something or someone." Eggman told them.

When the word 'someone' came to this conversation, Shadow knew who that someone was. "Come to think of it. I think we have."

"Really? Then what Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Isn't who you've forgotten your brother?" Eggman said stepping in so he couldn't hear every single question come out of their mouths and get a straight answer.

"Sonic?" Shadow said as Eggman was talking about him. Shadow then had a thought of what Eggman had done with Sonic but it didn't seem like it was that all over again. Shadow thought that he'd explain something to Eggman on why he and the others hadn't seen him. "We haven't seen him since we first went to check on him and he wasn't there. So we left him alone wherever he is."

"So you left without looking for him and went back to your own personal lives?" Eggman asked. He couldn't believe this at all and neither would Sonic when he tells him that. Sonic's only friends forgetting about him instead of deciding to look for him. Eggman thought that they were being selfish and most important, being a bad friend to Sonic.

"Yeah but each time we find Sonic not a home, he's always on a run or an adventure." Amy explained to Eggman.

"Um… okay." Eggman replied slowly.

"Eggman are you alright?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine. I'll see you all later." Eggman said.

"Whatever." Rouge said softly so they all didn't hear her say that.

Eggman then left Tails' Workshop. This was confusing and Eggman was feeling down about all of this. Nobody knew what happened or stop to think about it. This made Eggman very curious so he headed back to Sonic's House. Tails and the others watched Eggman leave and started realizing what happened the last 14 months. They haven't been keeping contact with Sonic ever since. They didn't know why Eggman came to the workshop and asking them what happened throughout the 14 months.

"Hmm… you know Eggman has a point there." Tails told the others.

"Really?" Knuckles said. He didn't know why Tails meant that Eggman proved a point to them but he knew that was about Sonic.

"Yeah. We haven't seen Sonic for a long time. How about we all meet at the park in the morning and we'll all go to Sonic's House." Tails suggested.

"That's a good idea." Silver said as he was now excited to see Sonic in person again.

"Yeah and now I can't wait to see him." Shadow said.

"Is that because you, Sonic and Silver are triplets." Rouge wondered and mocked at the same time.

"Yeah, so, you got a problem with that?" Shadow replied while getting annoyed with Rouge.

"Cut it out you two. I'm going home now. See you all at the park." Amy told everyone.

"Me too." Blaze added in as well.

"I better get back to Angel Island so yeah I'll see you all tomorrow." Knuckles said as he had a duty to do which was just to guard the Master Emerald.

"Okay guys. See you all at 10:00." Tails told them.

Everyone agreed with that then Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze left Tails' Workshop. They were all very excited to see Sonic again hoping that he was too. Tails wondered why he never bothered looking for Sonic during the time when he wasn't around. The only thing he had in mind was that he was going to see him again. He watched everyone leave then he headed back into his workshop and started packing up his tools and everything else that was lying around the place.


	4. Chapter 4

14 Months Chapter 4:

Turning up right outside Sonic's House, Eggman wasn't himself after seeing Tails and the others. It was cold outside and it was now dark with the stars shining bright and a full moon with the light also bright from the sky. He couldn't believe that Tails or the others didn't come searching for Sonic at all and instead they kept on living their lives. He wondered how best friends like the others stick out for people like Sonic and does something about it. He also wondered how Sonic was going to cope with it once Eggman explains it to him. Whatever the expression it was going to be, he wasn't going to like it. Eggman then turned up outside Sonic's House. Taking a deep breath, Eggman went over to the door and helped himself in. Sonic heard the door open as Eggman walked inside.

"Eggman you could've knocked." Sonic told him.

"I didn't want to knock thank you!" Eggman said as he wasn't a polite person these days.

"Anyway how did it go?" Sonic asked him. He was desperate for answers to find out what happened during the conversation with the others.

"Not good." Eggman answered. Sonic looked up to him as he heard Eggman's answer. "They said they went to your house, found out that you weren't home and left without searching."

"Oh… I see." Sonic slowly said.

Sonic didn't know what to say. The fact that his friends never paid any attention to what happened and forgotten about him. This made Sonic feel heartbroken and confused. Eggman had no reaction to this either and still wanted to help Sonic in every possible way. Sonic may be his number one nemesis but Eggman didn't want him to be all alone for the rest of his life. He had to help out because of their deal they made just before Eggman unlocked the cell which was still getting annoying for him.

"Do you still want me to help you out in any way?" Eggman asked him.

Hearing Eggman's advice and help, Sonic did feel a lot of encouragement and a lot more reliable ever since he came home. How would he reject this? Either way it felt very nice for Sonic.

"Might as well. I really don't like what's happening with Tails and the others." Sonic told Eggman.

"Neither do I. I'm starting to feel sorry for you." Eggman said when he didn't know he spilled the out from his mouth. Sonic was shocked to hear that from someone that hated him dearly ever since they first met.

"Since when do you feel sorry for me?" Sonic asked him. Now he was desperate to hear an answer from Eggman. It still wasn't helping him forget about everything that has happened, not even close.

"Since now, and don't bother asking questions about it." Eggman told him with a bit of anger coming out of him.

"Whatever you say." Sonic said and rolled his eyes after that.

Eggman then noticed the time and it was very late. It showed 9:30 on the clock. How did Eggman lose track of time so easily? Maybe he doesn't wear a watch around that often. Eggman had to get back to his base as it was already late in the night and he hated going to bed at this time of the night.

"I'm going to go back to my base. I'll come by in the morning. Don't worry Sonic, everything will go back to normal." Eggman told Sonic who didn't say a word after that.

Instead of hearing a reply, Eggman then left Sonic's House. Sonic watched Eggman leave and hoped that Eggman was right, for once. Sonic really didn't want this to happen. He now wished that he wasn't kidnapped by Eggman and was held prisoner for 14 months. When he was first kidnapped by Eggman it wasn't good, as usual, but he still had hope that Eggman would give the others the message after being taken in. A few months later, nothing happened.

Every day was just the same boring day waiting for a sign of a miracle to happen for him but nothing happened. Why did this have to happen? Sonic was now struggling to keep himself from crying but instead he had a couple drops of tears from each eye escaping from them. He was glad to see Eggman not here watching that happen for who knows what kind of words would come out from him. Sonic also missed some of the best holidays. Christmas, Easter, many parades held at Station Square, birthdays and especially his. All Sonic got from Eggman for his birthday was a boring old Science book. He didn't enjoy it as he hated reading but he did enjoy some of the pictures for various pages. For Christmas he got nothing.

Sonic then decided to go to bed as he was too depressed about all of this. It was now his first night sleeping at home in his cosy bed when at Eggman's Base he laid on the cold, hard floor with nothing inside to use. The temperature was excruciating where he felt the winter kind of season with the tough wind and rain coming down and some headed inside the window. Sonic did get a tiny bit of sunshine when it was clear, sunny and warm outside when the sun shined in feeling the warming sensation but that was it. He didn't sleep much at all as he couldn't take the temperature any longer. The night may be fast for others as they got a good night sleep but for Sonic it seemed like eternity. Sonic only rested his eyes. Sonic did face the very cold climate when he was at Holoska but this was different. Now that Sonic is free he can only hope that when he sees Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze's faces, they were a sign of happiness but he also wanted to hear the truth of what they did instead of calling a search party. He then closed his eyes and leaves the problems for the night and drifted off to sleep as he can now get the rest he deserved and waited for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

14 Months Chapter 5:

The next morning, Sonic woke up after having the best sleep ever. Since he was trapped in Eggman's Base for so long it was so hard for him to get a good night sleep. All that was in the cell was cold, hard concrete and the window that had bars in between. Sonic liked looking out from it to see them moon and the stars when it was dark, but he was now free and he can see it from outside underneath the stars. Sonic got up and head breakfast after he had a quick stretch and freshened up. While he was eating, Eggman came in without knocking, again.

"You're up early." Sonic said as he notice Eggman walk through the front door without knocking, which really irritated Sonic.

"I hate sleeping in. I always get up when the sun gets up. You know, early to bed, early to rise so I have more time to work on my evil schemes." Eggman explained to Sonic.

"Same goes to me, well, except the evil schemes part." Sonic then said while adding in the evil schemes part. Eggman would be really excited, or better yet, happy to hear something like that coming from Sonic's mouth. He then had to get his mind off that now as this was getting him creeped out if that ever happened. Then he looked at the time on the clock hanging up on the wall. They both didn't get up early this time.

"But it's about 8:30 right now."

"Oh that means I slept in!" Eggman complained.

"Does it really matter? Besides, it can't hurt to sleep in for one day."

"I guess you're right."

Sonic then thought, if Eggman got up early, he would be hungry. Since he liked what Eggman was turning out like, he then decided that he would be offered something to show his generosity. "Anyway, do you want some breakfast while it's out?"

"Oh uh, I'd love to. I didn't think about breakfast this morning." Eggman slowly replied.

Eggman was actually please to be asked anything from Sonic. He'd remembered the deal between them when he freed Sonic and had to stick by it, as what Sonic was doing. Since it was his idea, Sonic was going to appreciate and encourage Eggman while he tries to be nice for the rest of the month. Eggman helped himself with the cereal he found on the table.

Sonic was always the nice guy around here and Eggman sometimes hated it, plus wherever he got cheeky, but being nice to Eggman after what he did to him didn't made Sonic in a bad mood. He was always mad at Eggman but after having a depressing and stressful time doing nothing inside an empty cell didn't change Sonic's personality or didn't get him full of rage or even didn't force himself to kill Eggman at all, instead he played it cool and calm. He was pretty mad at the others as well. He now wondered what they've done instead of spending a long time searching for their best friend and brother for some of them.

"Sleep well last night after I left you sleep on the floor?" Eggman asked and also reminded him. He did fell guilty for doing that to Sonic but the question is how come Sonic didn't formulate a plan to try escaping after all this time? He then decided not to worry about it and wait for the right moment to try asking.

"Yeah I did. Best sleep I ever had." Sonic answered in a happy tone.

Eggman was also glad to see Sonic happy instead of feeling disappointed or didn't show any sort of emotions of how bad he felt when hearing that the others never found out about his disappearance, but Sonic still felt unhappy inside of him. He did care a lot about the others like Tails as he was a little brother to him, Shadow and Silver were his brothers when they found that extraordinary fact about them, Amy may be annoying at some point when she tried chasing him or actually make Sonic say that he loves her but he still cared about her. Knuckles was a rival and they did fight a lot, but he was his best friend. Blaze and Rouge were just normal at times and less annoying but that's what Sonic liked about them, even if Rouge had to flirt around with him where Blaze accepted everything that goes along.

Eggman was going to hate asking Sonic this question but it was for a good cause and Sonic would never mock or laugh about it. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"You really are being nice to me." Sonic said, smiling.

"Well it's your fault for making this deal!" Eggman also said and reminding him, with a little bit of rage coming out of him.

"Never mind." Sonic ended. He liked the offer Eggman brought out as he wondered what happened while with Eggman, but when walking with him did seem a bit weird to him but he didn't want to pass up this opportunity. "But I would like to go for a walk and see what I've missed for the past 14 months."

"Anything you want."

All of this 'being nice' stuff had made Eggman feel uneasy, but he was willingly to help out Sonic in any way. Because of how Sonic was feeling after his friends not being there to rescue him during the imprisonment, Eggman had to be nice, even if Sonic was his number one nemesis.

"When do you want to leave?" Eggman asked.

"We'll leave once I've finished a few things here."

"Like what?" Eggman asked in suspicion.

"Do you really want to know?" Sonic then asked him as this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Maybe…"

"You know I have to clean up and it's also now been 426 days since I've been at home." Sonic explained to him.

"You've been tracking time?" Eggman asked and wondered.

"Of course I have! It was the only thing I could do when I was trapped in your base! I couldn't contact anyone and I tried escaping but every time I had one it wasn't going to work!"

"Well that answers my previous question." Eggman told himself quietly.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he heard Eggman say that but not that quiet for him to hear.

"Uh nothing." Eggman answered in a rush trying to get out of what he said. Just then he realized that he got Sonic mad. He didn't want that at all. "Sonic I'm sorry that I got you mad just then."

"It's okay. I'm just still depressed about what happened."

"How about I help you out then we can leave." Eggman suggested.

It was a good offer but if Eggman was going to stop pounding and get this over and done with, Sonic would have to accept it even though he was still being nice, which still bothered Eggman.

"Well… alright then, if you really want to."

Then Eggman started helping Sonic just after he finished eating breakfast. They packed up the cereal, washed their dishes and did some of the things Sonic wanted to do.


	6. Chapter 6

14 Months Chapter 6:

A few hours had passed and Tails was at the park waiting for everyone else to arrive. He was excited to finally see Sonic again since it's been so long and he did feel guilty for not seeing him. It was now 10:00 and Knuckles turned up.

"Hey Tails." Knuckles greeted.

"Hi Knuckles. Where are the others? They should be here right now." Tails asked him.

"Well I haven't seen them yet. Don't worry, they'll be here."

Then the others turned up just when Knuckles finished his sentence. They were right on time, which was good for Tails.

"We're here." Amy said as she and the others turned up.

"Okay that means everyone's here. Let's go and see Sonic." Tails told the others.

Then everyone left. They were all very excited to see Sonic, especially Shadow. He didn't pay attention to Sonic that much but he was trying to get used to it like he did with Silver on their adventure. Amy was really excited where the first thing she was going to do when she sees Sonic she'll run up to him and give him the biggest hug she ever gave him and hopefully he would hug her back. Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze were happy as well but there wasn't much of a reason just yet. Also Silver was finally going to see Sonic as well and hopefully ask him where he was or what happened.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he and Eggman were walking near the park. Sonic was feeling calm and was happy to feel the sunshine and fresh air with a cool breeze flowing past him. Eggman felt the same thing, although he stayed in his base just about the whole 14 months.

"Eggman thanks for helping me out today. You should be nice to me more often." Sonic said to him while thanking him for using this opportunity to finally see what has changed here, which surprisingly wasn't that much. Either way he was glad to feel the sunshine.

"I'll think about it." Eggman said. Maybe he wasn't going to be that nice after this whole month was over but he was going to do it when things like another villain trying to conquer or destroy the world and maybe getting sent somewhere else that gives them that chance.

"Sonic!" Yelled a familiar voice that sounded like Amy.

Sonic and Eggman knew that voice and saw Amy run towards them. Amy then hugged Sonic with a tight grip around him. Sonic didn't squirm or do anything. Eggman didn't like this. Then they saw everyone else run over to them.

"Oh Sonic! It's really you!" Amy said as she was hugging him very tight.

Amy then released the hug and noticed something strange. Sonic didn't hug back, sometimes as usual and he was also not protesting her to let go.

"You're not begging me to get off or hugging me back? Guys, something's wrong!" Amy yelled out to the others.

"What's wrong Amy?" Tails asked.

"Sonic didn't squirm or do anything when I hugged him."

"That is strange." Rouge said as she couldn't believe this.

"Hey Sonic. How are you?" Knuckles asked softly.

"I don't know. What about you guys?" Sonic asked with a tiny bit of anger escaping.

"We've been doing alright." Silver replied.

"Are you alright Sonic?" Shadow asked him, also looking a bit curious.

"Let me ask you a question. What have you been doing for the last 14 months?" Sonic asked them while protesting them to get them to spill out what they did.

Eggman didn't like what was going on. Was Sonic getting mad or frustrated at them? He then knew that Sonic was going to tell them the truth to them and they weren't going to like it. The others were silent still after Sonic asked them a question.

"Well?" He protested again.

"We've been… doing some things." Tails slowly answered while shivering in fear. He didn't like Sonic when he's mad.

"We did come to see you once but you weren't home so we left you alone wherever you were." Blaze told him.

"And it was also quiet around here which was good." Silver added in.

"So you guys didn't bother looking for me?"

"Sonic what's gotten into you? You're not yourself for some reason." Knuckles wondered.

"Here's my answer. For the last 14 months, I was kidnapped and held prisoner at Eggman's Base!" Sonic told them with anger and a whole lot of range.

They all gasped. They couldn't believe what they just heard and now they were heartbroken and guilty. They also didn't know why Eggman was here.

"Then why are you here Eggman?" Amy asked him.

"Sonic and I made a deal for me to be nice for the rest of the month." Eggman explained to her and everyone else.

"Oh. Well that explains why Eggman is here." Rouge told herself with the others hearing that too.

"Sonic… we didn't know. I'm so sorry." Tails apologized but it wasn't enough for Sonic. Tails almost started crying as he was feeling guilty for not paying attention to his best friend and brother.

"Save it! Why should I forgive you?"

"Because we're your friends plus Silver and I are your brothers." Shadow reminded him.

"Sonic we'll do anything to regain your trust if you accept our apology." Silver told him. They were all desperate for Sonic to forgive them but seeing his face wasn't going to work out.

"Forget it!"

Sonic then ran off back home. The others including Eggman watched him. Everyone felt so guilty after what they heard and should've done something during that time. Tails and Amy were heartbroken, Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze couldn't believe what they heard and also feeling depressed. Shadow and Silver were feeling every sad emotion inside their body as they couldn't believe or take what had happened.

"I… can't believe it? Eggman is this true?" Tails asked him in shock.

"It's true." Eggman replied.

"Then how come you didn't try to conquer the world?" Knuckles asked him so everyone would know what it was so quiet around here.

"Because part of my plan was for you guys to be in sight."

"Oh man we stuffed up there." Rouge told herself and the others.

Shadow didn't want to reply or ask anything about this so instead he walked off.

"Shadow?" Silver called out to him but he didn't reply.

"Let him go Silver." Amy told Silver as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I think he's feeling the same way as us." Blaze told the others.

Tails wanted to set things straight. He couldn't take this any longer and he wanted to apologize to Sonic again. This was going to be very hard for the others because Sonic wasn't going to accept their apology and ignore for who knows how long. Tails then thought of something. "Eggman is there something we can do to fix all of this?"

Eggman not only had to be nice to Sonic but he had to help Tails and the others. He didn't want Sonic to stay mad at them forever so he had to figure out something for the others to notice and find out what happened the last 14 months. He then remembered something that Sonic did and was a whole memory of everything that happened between him and Eggman.

"There is something that you should see. Follow me to my base." Eggman answered.

Then everyone started following Eggman to his base. Whatever Eggman has for them, they were hoping that it was information they needed to find out with Sonic. Tails was mostly wondering and desperately wanted to know what happened and so did everyone else. This was their only hope to get Sonic to forgive them and be best friends again, but there was only one way to find out once they try meeting with him again.


	7. Chapter 7

14 Months Chapter 7:

Everyone turned up and entered Eggman's Base. Everyone wanted to know some way to help Sonic and let them try apologizing again. Eggman wanted to help out the others as well as doing the same with Sonic still. He went to his computer and opened up a document filled with a lot of writing that looked like a journal. He then hits print and pages of writing came out. It was taking like forever for the pages to be printed out as most of them were getting bored waiting. Once everything was printed out, he handed all of the paper to Tails.

"What's all of this?" Tails asked while wondering what the whole bunch of paper Eggman gave to him.

"It's Sonic's Diary. Every page was each day entry here during his imprisonment. All of this may help you all out and find out how it went here." Eggman explained to him and the others.

All of this was the answer to find out what happened here. They can now find out what Sonic had been doing all this time being held prisoner by Eggman. Tails was anxious to read all of this no matter how long it was. Right in Tails' arms were 424 days' worth of information about how it went here for Sonic and the others to find out all about it.

"I hate to say this but thanks Eggman." Knuckles thanked.

"Shall we read this?" Rouge suggested.

"Hang on a minute guys. Eggman how did you get a hold on Sonic's Diary?" Silver asked him.

"Oh uh… every night when Sonic was asleep, I always sneak in and take his diary, then type it up and give it back." Eggman slightly explained to the others.

Eggman was always sneaky but this was down right one of the lowest things he'd ever done.

"Sneaky, bad, but good." Rouge said.

"There's one thing I don't know. How did Sonic escape?" Amy wondered.

That was one question that was never solved. All this time Sonic tried escaping without everyone noticing about his disappearance but as Sonic explained this to Eggman earlier this morning, he couldn't figure out a way to escape. So Eggman only knew this.

"I actually set him free." Eggman told them.

Everyone was shocked to hear something like that coming out from Eggman's mouth. He's always evil but this time he was showing generosity to not only Sonic but the others as well. It was all because of the deal he and Sonic made right before Sonic was set free.

"Why would you do that?" Blaze asked him.

"I just felt like I should do something like that. I don't know what came over me! Stop asking me all of this!"

"Well thanks for your help Eggman. How did you take what Sonic wrote?" Tails asked.

If Eggman found this interesting, then there's no harm for the others to find this shocking, clueless and heartbreaking.

"It was very impressive what Sonic wrote when he was here, since it was the only thing he could do here."

"Really? You found this impressive Eggman?" Knuckles said while mocking him with a smart-like attitude.

"Why are you tormenting me?"

"I just think it's good to see a soft side within you."

"Well I like where this is going," Rouge said as she was enjoying every bit.

"I'm actually loving this too." Amy then said.

"Well we better get going. Let's head back to my workshop." Tails then told everyone which stopped the conversation.

"Wait a minute what about Shadow?" Rouge wondered.

Rouge made a point there. Shadow was also part of Sonic's life where he was actually his brother and right now he was feeling a bit heartbroken about all of this. He wanted to help him but Sonic didn't want him or everyone else to do so. Even if Sonic was their best friend, he still didn't forgive them and he wasn't going to do that in a while, possibly forever. Ever since Sonic, Shadow and Silver went on their quest they've been able to work together and cooperate with each other instead of picking up another fight and going off at each other's throats to claim who's better out of the three of them. Tails then thought of something that can get Shadow to join them as they were going to find out everything they needed to know.

"Silver can you go find Shadow and tell him to come back to the workshop?" Tails asked him.

"Sure thing Tails." Silver answered.

"Let's go then." Amy then said to everyone.

"I better get going too." Eggman told them.

"Why where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"To see if Sonic's alright. Why?"

"No reason."

"Actually Eggman can you tell him how sorry we are and how we're feeling?" Tails suggested to him.

"Well I can try but if it doesn't work don't blame me for it."

"Sure."

Then everyone left Eggman's Base after that. Silver headed off to find Shadow while the others went back to Tails' Workshop. It was going to be hard for Silver to find Shadow as he didn't tell anyone where he was going so he started searching at the place where he would likely hang out. Tails and the others walked back to the workshop while still hoping that when Eggman see's Sonic again, it would change his mood but most likely it wouldn't work. Still there was a chance for them not much of it would be useful to them. Eggman was walking at a normal pace to Sonic's House and clearing his mind at the same time. He had to change Sonic's mood and tell them about the others but that was going to be tough for him. He still had to try though as this deal he and Sonic made was still getting annoying for him. He couldn't wait till the end of the month now but he had to make the most of it. He now hoped that Tails and the others would get exactly what they need to help them out after what happened as well but he had to worry about that later as he kept on walking over to see Sonic.


	8. Chapter 8

14 Months Chapter 8:

Back at Sonic's House, Sonic had just entered after telling Tails and the others the toughest truth ever and also found out that Eggman was right about them not searching for him when he was kidnapped. He then went upstairs to his room and decided to write in his journal again. Sonic sat down at his desk, grabbed the pen right beside him and opened the journal to the next available page.

_Dear Journal Day 426_

_I had just returned after founding out that what Eggman told me last night was actually true. During my imprisonment, no one decided to look for me or find out anything about where I was or why Eggman never brought out his next evil scheme. I now feel so depressed and angry at the same time. I want to accept their apology but this went too far. Now I wished that this never happened and I would be alright, but I can't change the past. I want everything back to normal but that part of life isn't meant to be that way. Now I have to live the rest of my life in misery, anger and disappointment._

Just as Sonic finished, he heard a knock at his front door. Sonic thought it would be the others still trying to apologize to him. He gave in and went downstairs. He got downstairs and opened the door. Once he did, it wasn't the others, it was Eggman.

"Hey Sonic. You alright?" Eggman asked him, softly.

"Oh hey Eggman. Come in." Sonic said in a very depressing tone.

Eggman walked in but since Sonic never answered his question, he knew the answer by the sound of Sonic's voice. He wasn't very happy at all after having that first encounter with the others. It was the toughest conversation ever as he actually got everyone to spill out what happened with them.

"You're not taking this too well aren't you?" Eggman told him.

"No I'm not. I can't believe every word you said to me about Tails and the others was true." Sonic answered with only sadness coming out of him. There were no tears yet but he was expecting that sooner or later.

"You still mad at them?" Eggman asked Sonic to make sure if he was or not.

"Of course I'm mad at them. I want to accept their apology but if I did, the same thing would've happen again, or maybe worse."

"Sonic, the others aren't taking this too well either, especially Shadow." Eggman said to him.

What Eggman just said made Sonic realize that Shadow does care about him. Shadow may be the Ultimate Lifeform but he did start caring about the others than mocking and getting angry at them. Tails was very depressed as well, as he and Sonic were very close friends, almost like brothers. He was very young when he and Sonic first met, it was a wonderful encounter. The others were just feeling the same emotion, sadness.

"Well it was about time for them to know the truth." Sonic then said with the anger coming out of him.

"What are you going to do now?"

Sonic started thinking. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to see the others' faces again after what happened. It didn't matter how long Sonic would ignore him as he was still furious and heartbroken. There was nothing he can do at all. He can't change the past where Eggman would let them know that he was kidnapped but they both know that they would realize but this time they didn't.

"I don't know. I just don't really know what to do now." Sonic answered where nothing in his mind was giving him a reason to do something.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Well right now I need some time alone." Sonic told him.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Eggman then said.

"Sure." Sonic only said as a reply.

Eggman then left Sonic's House. Sonic was still feeling disappointed for the others when he always had full trust in them. Tails was always the first person to go to whenever there was a problem but even he didn't know what happened. Knuckles was always a knucklehead whenever he was tricked or anything else but he always cared about Sonic. Amy had a reason to try protecting Sonic but her duty wasn't for sale. Blaze and Rouge did their part to make Sonic's life easier was also a failure. For Shadow and Silver, they now have a bigger role to make sure him and themselves were safe.

Sonic couldn't do anything at all for the past 14 months when held prisoner. He also wondered what they were doing during the time but his answer would be, having a good time instead of wondering what's missing from the picture. Nothing can help Sonic now. All he can do now is write how he expresses his feeling in his journal or somewhere else on paper, making sure that no one can read or find out. As he didn't want to deal with this any longer, Sonic decided to go back to his room for the rest of the day so he went back upstairs to his room, the only place that he can be alone. He still loves and cares about his friends but not in this situation. He was happy to have Eggman help him out but none of this was working for him. When everyone was living their lives, Sonic had been wasting his time sitting in a cell doing nothing at all, even Eggman was wasting his time sitting in his Control Room waiting for the others to arrive for his next scheme to start. Instead of doing what he used to do, he was going to live the rest of his life in misery where everything that had happen gets trapped in his mind, not being able to get rid of it. Sonic then decided to take a nap and let his troubles fly away for a while. He needed a little more sleep when he couldn't do that in his cell. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

14 Months Chapter 9:

Over at Tails' Workshop, everyone was there again waiting for Shadow and Silver to arrive. They were Sonic's brothers and they didn't search for him like Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Blaze. The two hedgehogs then came inside.

"There you are." Knuckles told them as he was finally glad to stop waiting for them.

"What is it Tails?" Shadow asked him.

"I thought you might want to see all of this."

Shadow looked at the pieces of paper on the table and he wondered what it is. What it something that had Sonic in it?

"What are they?" Shadow asked again.

"Sonic's Diary." Amy answered.

"A total of 424 days' worth of information for us to find out what happened during his imprisonment." Tails explained to Shadow.

Shadow was shocked to hear what Tails had been given. Everything he and the others needed to know what Sonic did over there. He was ready to find out what happened between him and Eggman.

"Let's start looking at them." Rouge suggested.

"Good idea." Blaze agreed.

They all started picking up pages of each diary entry they saw then started reading them. They were tons of entries to read and choose from which meant that they were going to be there for a while.

"Hey guys. I've found Sonic's very first entry." Silver yelled out to them.

"Read it out." Tails anxiously told him to.

Silver then starts reading out the entry.

_Dear Journal Day 1_

_I have just arrived at Eggman's Base after being beaten by one of Eggman's new toys. It was too strong for me to bear and I became weak. I've now decided to write in this journal I found lying around in the cell and record everything here before my friends rescue me._

"So that's how Sonic got kidnapped." Amy then said.

"Here's another one." Knuckles said as he found another interesting diary entry.

"What does it say, Knuckie?" Rouge asked while flirting with Knuckles.

"Please don't call me that!" Knuckles told her in rage.

"Can you hurry up and read it? I'm sorry if I'm getting impatient but I want to know what happened as well." Blaze shouted out. Rouge and Knuckles then stopped after that.

"Well what does it say Knuckles?" Silver repeated the question.

Knuckles then starts reading out the entry.

_Dear Journal Day 37_

_There's a big storm happening tonight and I didn't know anything about it because I haven't been keeping track of the forecast. It's also raining very heavily and it's spraying right through the window and inside the cell. I'm shivering like an icicle hanging somewhere on the ceiling when inside an ice house or as most of the people refers it as an igloo. I miss hanging out with my friends and I also miss being at home and travelling around the world. I just wished that the others were here sooner and I would be out of this mess, but life isn't meant to be that way at all._

"Poor Sonic. We acted like jerks for not being there for him." Blaze said.

"I know. This is terrible." Amy added in as well

Shadow was then reading something and didn't bother telling the others about it just yet. Tails then looked over at Shadow.

"You okay Shadow?" Tails asked him.

"This one is just too depressing and I think we need to hear this one." Shadow told him and the others.

"Would you like to read it Shadow?" Tails offered him.

"Or is it too much to bear for the Ultimate Lifeform?" Rouge said but this time mocking him.

"Not helping Rouge." Knuckles yelled.

"Fine I'll read it! Happy now?" Shadow shouted.

"I was just helping! Geez!"

"Go ahead Shadow." Silver then said.

Shadow then takes a deep breath and reads out the entry.

_Dear Journal Day 245_

_A total of over 8 months and no sign of Tails or the others around the place. I've spent most of my time here trying to escape from this cell but all of my 1237 attempts failed. I just couldn't believe that Eggman never came down here to tell me to stop. I'm totally useless around here. If I don't escape or be rescued sooner then I won't be able to for a long time. Being a hero means the world to me but I can't play that role anymore as I'm still stuck in here. If I'm supposed to have friends then why aren't they here to be a friend to me or care about me? I might as well live the rest of my life in Eggman's clutches until I'm free._

Everyone was silent after Shadow finished reading the diary entry. They weren't the friends Sonic used to have. They were all crying hard including Shadow who was constantly hiding his face from the others. Sonic showed his emotional feelings about himself in his diary entry as he couldn't tell anyone, especially Eggman of how much he adored his world and how much fun he used to have and the others made it a lot harder for themselves by feeling guilty of what they've done. They needed to fix everything they've done to Sonic but he wouldn't let them see him again because of how angry and heartbroken he was.

"I can't believe this. I'm so disappointed in myself." Tails told himself with the other hearing him.

"It wasn't just you Tails. We all are disappointed and guilty for all of this. We should've payed more attention to Sonic." Knuckles explained to him as he wasn't the only one that was feeling guilty.

"Tails can you photocopy all of this? I want to read the rest of this alone." Shadow asked as he couldn't take this anymore being here to find out about this.

"Sure. It'll take a while thought so I'll get Knuckles to bring it over to you when it's done." Tails told him.

"Thanks Tails. I'll be at my house."

Shadow then left the workshop. The others watched him leave and were really depressed about not only for Shadow's feelings but Sonic's more importantly as he described every detail of his emotional feelings in his journal.

"What should we do now? We have so much more to find out what happened." Blaze asked.

"I think we should read the rest." Tails answered.

"Good idea. I want to set things right." Amy then said.

Then Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Silver and Blaze kept on reading more of the diary entries to each other and themselves. They now hoped that whatever they can find will help them out with Sonic.


	10. Chapter 10

14 Months Chapter 10:

The next morning, Eggman was on his way to Sonic's House. He wanted to make it up to him after what happened yesterday. He did feel sorry for the others, especially for Sonic who lost his courage and his trust to Tails and the others. Sometimes Sonic's life can be tough for him but this was getting too hard to cope. A part of Eggman was guilty after not letting the others know about Sonic's disappearance and the other part was the fact that he waited 14 months to start his plan which made him made, but that was only 30% of him filled with rage, the rest was feeling sorry for his nemesis. He then turned up and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he then started turning the door knob. It was locked too. Eggman then noticed a note on the porch and it was addressed to Eggman from Sonic. He opened the note and reads it.

_Hey Eggman_

_Sorry I'm not home right now but I decided to go for a walk on my own to clear my mind. Come over tonight and I'll make it up to you for all you're doing for me._

_Sonic_

After Eggman finished reading the note, he wondered how Sonic would make it up to him. For once in Eggman's life he was actually excited to find out what Sonic was planning on doing for him. He then decided to wait until tonight and headed back to his base and do nothing but modify his robots and whatever he usually does. It's a boring life for him sometimes.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was walking on the sand at the beach near Station Square. He had a lot going on his mind and was also having a tough time clearing it. He did feel guilty to himself for yelling at them but didn't want to accept their apology after what they've done. Sonic had been out since 6:00 this morning as he couldn't sleep at all. He had tears in his eyes again as much of his life had been wasted. No matter how much he loves and cares about his friends it wasn't enough for him to forgive them. Sonic decided to head home and prepare for tonight. As Sonic was heading back, he didn't notice that Knuckles spotted him.

"Sonic wait!" Knuckles yelled out.

Sonic stopped when Knuckles called out his name and he ran over to Sonic. This was going to be a hard conversation for both of them.

"What do you want Knuckles?" Sonic asked him in an angry tone.

"I'm here to apologize to you." Knuckles calmly replied to him.

"Forget it Knuckles! You and the others don't deserve to be friends with me after what happened." Sonic told him while yelling.

"We didn't know you were kidnapped." Knuckles said as he was telling the truth.

"But why didn't you call a search party to look for me when I was around?" Sonic then asked.

Knuckles was silent. He didn't have an answer to that, clearly no one did. He then glanced back at Sonic who was still angry. It looked like that Sonic still wasn't going to forgive him at all.

"I thought so." Sonic said with anger and sadness mixed together.

"But Sonic I was busy most of the time." Knuckles explained to him.

Busy all the time was just the same old excuse for Sonic. When Knuckles said busy, it was his one and only thing that made him busy and that was his duty up at Angel Island.

"Oh yeah! Doing what you always do every day! Guarding the Master Emerald and sitting on that island without a care in the world! I know it's your duty and I understand that a lot but what I don't understand is why you didn't bother looking for me. I save you all the time when you were in trouble but what do I get in return? Nothing! I thought friends like you were supposed to stick out for each other like me for example. This is why I'm not forgiving you because all of this will happen again if I do!"

Knuckles felt ashamed of himself. Sonic was right, he didn't realize all of this and should've done something sooner. That wasn't going to help Sonic at any way as this would only end up in tragedy again.

"Sonic… I don't know what to say." Knuckles slowly tried to reply to Sonic.

"Don't say anything Knuckles. You've made many mistakes before but this one… just went too far."

"But I can fix everything if you let us apologize." Knuckles explained to him.

"Just forget it Knuckles! The event has been done and there's nothing you can do about it." Sonic yelled again.

"Sonic please just let me help." Knuckles offered but it was not much for him.

"Help me with what exactly Knuckles? There's nothing you can do to help me! You can't change the past so just leave me alone!"

Sonic then ran off again. Knuckles felt heartbroken after hearing Sonic go off at him again. They may have gone off at each other's throats but this was just too much. Knuckles let out a single tear from his left eye and rubbed it away from his face. He had never cried a lot, even in front of Sonic but he made the biggest mistake of his life and he would never forgive himself for everything that has happened. Knuckles didn't like this so he then decided to talk to Tails. He then ran over to his workshop. Tails wouldn't like what Knuckles had to say to him so he was ready for whatever reaction Tails lets out. Amy wouldn't like this either as she was still trying to make him spill out his feeling for her. Rouge and Blaze would just face whatever and then comes Shadow and Silver who would not be happy at all. It's about time they try figuring out what to do for Sonic after they've learned everything that happened at Eggman's Base and use the information to let them explain to Sonic how deeply sorry they are. That was all Knuckles was thinking about while running over to see Tails so he then cleared his mind and ran faster over to the workshop.


	11. Chapter 11

14 Months Chapter 11:

Over at Tails' Workshop, Tails was doing nothing at all because of how depressed he was about Sonic. He wasn't in the mood to fix or invent anything new. It was his fault for not sticking by Sonic all this time and he couldn't stop blaming himself. Sonic had looked after Tails the whole time they first met and Tails returned the favour, but this time, it was 14 Months Sonic wasted being stuck in Eggman's Base without Tails trying his best to look for him. His thoughts were interrupted when Knuckles came through the door and Tails noticed that he wasn't himself.

'Knuckles what are you doing here? What happened?" Tails asked him. He knew something was wrong by the look on Knuckles' face.

"I found Sonic and our conversation wasn't good." Knuckles sadly replied.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked again.

"I tried apologizing again but it turned out worse than we tried yesterday."

"H-how worse?" Tails asked the third time and was worried at the same time.

Knuckles didn't want to say how worse but it was just too much for him to bear during the little conversation between him and Sonic. Knuckles knew he could trust Tails with whatever he says to him as well.

"Well he… kinda got… a bit selfish when he was yelling at me." Knuckles slowly said as he couldn't explain it properly.

Tails didn't believe that for a second. Never in his life had Sonic got selfish at his friends. He was always there to love, care and protect them no matter what happened.

"Sonic's never selfish to any of us, well sometimes Eggman. Why would Sonic act selfish to you?" Tails wanted to know what happened between him and Sonic because it was not only his fault, but Knuckles and everyone else's fault that they were never there to help Sonic themselves.

"I don't know and I don't blame him. We weren't there for him so Sonic can act like he is now as long as he wants. I'm his best friend as well and I've made a complete fool out of myself. Sonic was right. I should've done something rather than sit on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald."

Knuckles had a hard time explaining this as he was guilty for the same thing. He started remembering exactly what Sonic had said to him and every single word made him realize how much it took for Sonic to do all of this every day when he was saving the world from Eggman and protecting his friends. Sonic didn't get anything return for all that he's done but he didn't mind, but sometimes people take him for granted. Almost everyone that had been saved by Sonic would offer something for his generosity. Knuckles would do the same thing but he didn't really want everyone giving him something in return. When he finished thinking about everything he realized, he saw Tails crying again while he was looking at Knuckles of how bad it was to say things like that to himself.

"Knuckles stop saying that! You're making me more depressed and guilty at the same time! You should know better that deep down inside Sonic still cares about you. Tell me what you and Sonic said because I'm not giving up on Sonic to show him how deeply sorry we are or otherwise our friendship will end forever." Tails explained to his red friend.

"You really do care a lot about Sonic more than any of us do." Knuckles said.

"Of course I do. Sonic's taken me in and helped me with every problem I had before I met him. He was kind enough to give me everything I needed to survive because of what happened in the past. My life has been so much better since I've met him and you guys and I've made Sonic's life just the way he wanted it, but since his imprisonment, I've made him waste it all. I don't want to make the same mistake in the future."

Knuckles understood every word from Tails. He was adopted by Sonic when he was little because the kids bullied him, called him names, mocked him because of his two tails which he uses them to fly than any other fox would do, also they destroyed his inventions Tails loved to make. He was very smart for such a young age back then and now he's smarter than ever. Tails deserved better back in the past but thanks to Sonic, he was appreciated about his appearance because of how special he was. No one deserves to be treated badly and yelled at in their lives.

"I understand. Maybe you should try apologizing by telling him exactly what you told me." Knuckles suggested to him.

Tails liked the idea from him but now he started wondering would it be enough for Sonic to accept. He was really mad and heartbroken when he had a tough time explaining what really happened and he was full of rage when talking to Knuckles himself. Tails really doesn't want to be yelled at again. He hated seeing Sonic shout at people like Knuckles for example and at Eggman most of the time. He came back to reality and remembered what Knuckles said.

"You really think it will work?" Tails asked.

"I hope so. Just make him realize everything that has happened between you and Sonic." Knuckles roughly explained to Tails to make sure he clearly understood what he meant.

"Okay I'll give it a go. I'll call you after the conversation."

"Sure and good luck."

Knuckles then left the workshop and headed back to Angel Island while Tails left and starts walking over to Sonic's House. Tails hoped that when he sees his face it would be a good sign of relief and happiness after explaining to him how much he loves and cares about him. After reading his diary, it gave him a lot to think about and completely understands everything Sonic went though. If the conversation was far more worse to Knuckles during their very first since Sonic disappeared, hopefully it wasn't going to be that bad for Tails. He then used his tails to give him more flight and speed and heads over to Sonic's House.


	12. Chapter 12

14 Months Chapter 12

Over at Sonic's House, Sonic was in his room getting ready to write in his journal again. Everyone calls it a diary but to Sonic, he called it a journal but he didn't question the others on how they call it. Before he could start writing, he needed the exact words to explain what happened to him this morning. He then had the idea and started writing.

_Dear Journal Day 427_

_I've had a rough morning. I couldn't sleep at all so I left the house at 6:00 this morning. Then I had another argument, if that's what I think it was, with Knuckles. I really didn't mean to get harsh at him just because he guards the Master Emeralds every day on Angel Island. I just hope this day doesn't get any worse. Anyway, tonight I offered Eggman to come over for dinner but I didn't want to add that in the letter I wrote before heading off. I know it sounds weird at my point of view but I really think it's best to repay him for what he's done for me, plus this is the only opportunity to do something to my arch-enemy before he starts trying to kill me and everything again._

After Sonic finished writing, he headed downstairs then heard a knock on the door. Sonic knew that the others were here to try apologizing again.

"Sonic it's me. Can you come outside?" Tails' voice asked from his front door.

Sonic knew the voice and now wondered how Tails was going to take this. He hated to see his friends cry, especially Tails who is younger than him and is like a little brother.

"Oh man. I don't want to yell at Tails. It's always tough to see him cry. I'll try to keep myself from yelling at him that way it won't hurt him." Sonic told himself but low enough for Tails not to hear him.

Sonic then walked over to the front door and opened it. Sonic stepped outside, closed the door behind him and walked over to Tails.

"What do you want Tails?" Sonic calmly asked.

"Sonic I'm sorry about what happened." Tails apologized.

"It's like what I said yesterday and to Knuckles earlier, I can't forgive you and the others."

"But why?" Tails asked again, helplessly trying to get a proper reason to this.

"Because I had full trust in you to make sure I was okay like I have a responsibility to keep you safe. This time you and the others failed to do something to find out what actually happened." Sonic explained with anger but thankfully not too much to get into Tails.

"Sonic I know we failed but while we were having fun, you were stuck in Eggman's Base for 424 days, sitting in a cell, watching everything happen right outside and doing nothing. We'll make it up to you if you forgive us."

Sonic was then in silent as he didn't like what he heard. The others knew exactly what happened with Sonic but how?

"Wait… how do you know about what I went through?" Sonic asked.

"Your diary." Tails quickly answered.

"My…" Sonic then knew everything but the question was how did they get a hold of it when the whole time Sonic had it in his bedroom? "Tails! How did you get a hold of that when I took it home with me after Eggman set me free?"

"Well actually, Eggman said he took your diary every night, typed it up and puts it back in your cell. After you left when we first saw you again, Eggman printed it all out for us." Tails explained to Sonic.

Sonic then knew everything but now he was crossed at Eggman. Everyone understood how to keep things like a diary hidden from people especially from their closest friends to protect themselves from being embarrassed sometimes and to get something out of their mind.

"Well I'm going to have a good long talk with him about the topic call privacy!"

"Sonic please understand that Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze and even Shadow and Silver will always be here to help, including me." Tails said trying to comfort Sonic and make things the way they were again.

"Tails can you please leave me alone?" Sonic softly asked him as he didn't want to talk anymore.

Tails then noticed that Sonic wasn't raising his voice at him. It was strange for tails to realize that something was wrong, especially when Sonic was angry about all of this.

"Sonic, why aren't you yelling at me?" Tails asked.

"Because I'm trying not to hurt you!" Sonic yelled out and he noticed it just then.

Sonic then realized that he slipped out a big of anger in front of Tails, who was shocked to hear that. Now Sonic hoped that this didn't make things any worse between him and Tails. Sonic was never the type to yell at Tails but this time his anger made it all slip out of his mouth.

"Sonic… I didn't know you care about me." Tails said.

"Of course I do! I care about you, Shadow, Silver and everyone else that's part of my life! But right now I can't accept your apology for what you did to me!"

"But we didn't know what happened." Tails then said as he was telling the truth and would never lie to Sonic.

"And guess what, it stopped you from doing anything to solve what was missing!" Sonic yelled out again.

Tails couldn't believe what was coming out from Sonic's mouth and so did Sonic. Tails started crying while his head was facing down to the grass as he didn't want to look at Sonic. He was feeling guiltier than ever. They loved each other like brothers would do when they have an unbreakable bond but right now Tails thought that it was now breaking apart. Sonic couldn't take this any longer. He felt very sorry for raising his voice at his best friend when he tried his best not to snap at Tails, but that was a mistake. He didn't want to yell at someone he cared about but his emotions were getting into him and never realized it until now. Sonic then started crying but away from Tails to try hiding it, but it didn't help at all when Tails looked back up and noticed it.

"Tails I'm sorry I yelled at you like that but all of this isn't going to change my mind. For the last time, I can't forgive you for what you did. Just leave me alone." Sonic weakly told Tails.

"Sonic wait!" Tails shouted.

Sonic then ran off to another direction away from home and from Tails. This was getting too much to bear for everyone, well except Eggman. Tails thought he made it worse after Sonic's confrontation with Knuckles. He then needed to talk to Knuckles. Instead of calling him, he then started running to his workshop and decided to take the Tornado up to Angel Island to explain everything to Knuckles face-to-face. Tails hoped sooner or later everything will be back to normal but hopefully this would not go on forever.


	13. Chapter 13

14 Months Chapter 13

Over at a distance far away from any building, Shadow was staring at the view from where he was standing. He had a bit on his mind about what happened. He was still feeling guilty about what he did to Sonic and he couldn't help that. All he wanted to do now is to make things right again but that was going to be difficult. Sonic may be naïve sometimes when he's around Shadow at certain times but he was openhearted and had a compassionate taste to help out his friends and the world when it's been terrorized by Eggman. He then heard footsteps from behind.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." A voice spoke and it was Silver who was behind him.

"That's nice." Shadow only said as he was not in the talking mood.

Silver knew the problem as it was too easy to recognise. Silver knew Shadow like a book when he was always in a stubborn and cranky kind of way. He wasn't talkative and Silver knew that but when it came to a problem like this, it always worries Silver. He walked over to Shadow.

"You alright?" Silver asked him.

"No. I'm going to get Eggman for this." Shadow said with some rage escaping from within.

"But Shadow, he's helping Sonic and is going to do everything he can to get him to forgive us." Silver explained in a simple explanation for Shadow to completely understand.

"I don't care! If he either didn't kidnap Sonic or told us about his disappearance, none of this would ever happen!"

"It's our fault as well for not being there for him. We have a responsibility to not only look after Sonic but each other because we're…"

"Don't say what you're going to say because I know that." Shadow butted in as he didn't need to hear that word as he was trying to get him to make a point.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to help. You don't need to be stubborn like you always do." Silver said while getting annoyed by his personality coming back in.

Silver was right. All the time Shadow can get stubborn and easily angered because whatever causes trouble between him or anyone else, his temper would rise and can get easily stressed out. Shadow is always so easily tempered so that was nothing new. Silver didn't know anything about Shadow and Sonic's first encounter because he was nowhere near them, they never met and he was in the future trying to gain world peace and make it how Mobius was now, beautiful, enchanting and always protected because of the hard work Sonic does to keep it from harm when Eggman starts attacking, which no one completely didn't understand why he didn't do it 14 months ago.

"Sorry Silver." Shadow apologized.

"That's okay. Are you alright now?" Silver asked him again.

"After I yell at Eggman." Shadow said as he started walking past Shadow with Silver suddenly jogging up to him before Shadow can race off.

"Shadow no! You won't solve anything by yelling and shouting at someone for a mistake not only he did but we were in it as well."

"Thanks for the advice but I want to find out why he didn't tell us about him kidnapping Sonic."

"Shadow you know for some reason Eggman's kidnapping Sonic because there is a reason why. I think it's because he's the main problem for his operations and he wants him either killed, which Eggman would never do for reasons unknown or keep him contained like he was for 424 days. I'm very glad Sonic survived that but I wouldn't be able to do something like that. You, well, that's a different story." Silver explained to him.

"I also want to know why Eggman has been doing that so easily." Shadow added in.

"I want to know that too. Everyone else does but yelling and threatening Eggman won't do the trick. Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't for you Shadow but I want him to explain us without you using violence."

"I can do whatever I want to get all of the information I need Silver so don't worry about it okay and go back to the others." Shadow told him.

This wasn't going to work out well for Silver. He was trying to calm Shadow down but all he wanted was some answers and maybe all of his anger to come out of his body for revenge. Shadow was just too strict and he wasn't like that before when Sonic was with them. Speaking of Sonic, Silver wondered how he was going but he couldn't tell that. Shadow was about to walk off again when Silver grabbed hold of his left wrist, stopping him in place.

"Alright fine, but only if I come with you just to make sure you don't get too aggressive."

"I don't need any help Silver but I really appreciate it for helping me before." Shadow said to him.

"I want answers as well but I think it's best if I come so we can both find out everything we need to know so we can then explain it again to the others. They would want to hear about this as well you know." Silver explained again.

Shadow really want to know what happened but Silver was eager to come just to make sure he wouldn't do anything too reckless at Eggman. Shadow had no choice there because Silver would then decide to drop it or suddenly get angry at him. Silver can be naïve at him and Blaze as well because she's known Silver for a long time but he wasn't reckless like Sonic.

"Fine, let's go then." Shadow finally said.

"Thanks Shadow." Silver thanked him and smiled.

Then Shadow and Silver started running over to Eggman's Base. Shadow wanted answers and so did Silver but he also wanted everything to turn out what he wanted it to where there wasn't going to be too violent. They all wanted to apologize to Sonic and that was going to be very tough for them because of how strict he was and they weren't going to give up doing that. All they can do now is hope and pray that everything turns out well again and to be back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

14 Months Chapter 14

Shadow and Silver had been running for what seemed to be 20 minutes to Eggman's Base, judging from a faraway distance when they were staring at the view and having a tough time with Sonic ignoring them. They turned up outside and stopped for a few seconds to catch their breaths, unlike Shadow, Silver was the one almost out of breath. The two hedgehogs then walked inside the base to find Eggman and hopefully get some answers. They weren't walking for long as they found Eggman doing almost nothing. Eggman looked over and saw Shadow and Silver standing there walking for him to recognise them.

"Oh, Shadow and Silver. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to demand you to tell us what happened 14 months ago." Shadow yelled while walking over to Eggman with Silver not far behind.

"Mainly he's the one threatening you to do so." Silver added in.

"Then what are you doing here?" Eggman asked Silver.

"To keep Shadow under control in case he gets too aggressive and maybe violent." Silver explained to Eggman for a warning.

"Okay…" Eggman slowly replied.

This was not a first at all, in fact, this has happened too many times. Shadow will get whatever he wants by forcing his rivals, enemies and even his friends to spill out any piece of information to find out all he really needs. So frankly Shadow was just being normal with some anger coming out.

"Anyway back to my question here. Why did you kidnap Sonic and not tell us anything about it?" Shadow asked again and being more irritated at the same time as nothing is getting solved at all.

"Surely you would've recognised his disappearance. It was another daily routine and I didn't know it was going to last 14 months for something to happen." Eggman explained to the two hedgehogs.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Silver asked him.

"It's like I said yesterday, my plan was going to begin when you were in plain sight in my base. I just wanted to wait for the right moment when you figured out Sonic not being anywhere with you. Sonic had faith in you guys hoping to be rescued but after being here for so long he stopped believing that you were all on your way."

For once, Eggman was right about situations like this one. Clearly they already knew that they completely messed up. Surely someone would've had a complete weird and an unexpected feeling inside of them to tell something was wrong, even a warning would be recognised for them as well.

"Did you even let Sonic out of his cell even once?" Silver asked again but now he was getting angry.

"No, and I looked after him with food and water!" Eggman added in as he was keeping an eye on Sonic's needs with the food and water or otherwise it would've been his fault for letting him die without any food to keep him alive.

"Didn't look like it in Sonic's diary entries." Silver added in as well as remembering the whole diary entries which was completely stuck in his head and wasn't doing anything to get it out.

"I ran out of supplies! It takes time to buy food when I'm busy and how come you're yelling at me and not Shadow?"

Silver and Eggman looked at Shadow who was looking away from them and Silver knew something was bugging him. It was probably what Eggman had explained to them.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Silver asked softly.

"No. I know everything I needed to know but I didn't know it was going to turn out like this. I better go and see him." Shadow told them as he started to head his way out of the base when Eggman's hand touched his left shoulder, making Shadow face his head towards Eggman's.

"Face it Shadow he won't forgive you. I'm going over there later on and I'll try talking to him." Eggman told them as he was going there thanks to Sonic's offer in his letter but he didn't want to tell them why he was going but he knew either Shadow or Silver will ask that question.

"Why are you going there?" Shadow asked.

"I knew they were going to ask that!" Eggman told himself but luckily he was whispering that and for the two hedgehogs, they didn't hear him say that which was also a relief for him.

"He's helping Sonic, remember? We better explain all of this to the others." Silver told him.

Shadow had no other choice. There was nothing he could do just yet and finding the right moment to talk to Sonic alone and trying to apologize was going to be tougher than he thought it would be, so there was no other options but explaining to Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Blaze everything they heard from Eggman.

"You're right." Shadow softly said.

"Thanks for the information Eggman." Silver thanked him and it was quite unusual for him doing so.

"No problem. I'll see you all when I get anything out of Sonic."

"Sure." Silver only said.

Shadow and Silver then left Eggman's Base in search for the other's location. Since they found out everything they needed to know from Eggman so far until he talks to Sonic, they can figure out a better way to try apologizing to him either together, a small group or individually. Shadow and Silver didn't want the bond they created to break like how Tails doesn't want their Unbreakable Bond to break apart. Nothing made sense to what really happened to Sonic until they found out almost everything in his diary but now everything was clear to them and they can try fixing their mistakes. They only hoped this wouldn't go on forever because no one wanted to see a friend like Sonic yell at them and then decide to disown their friendship. Their only problem now was to find where Tails and the others would be. They both thought that they would be at Tails' Workshop so they then ran over there as fast as they could to deliver the information and make everything turn back to normal, hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

14 Months Chapter 15

Over at Tails' Workshop, Tails and Knuckles were there discussing what happened with their counter between them and Sonic. Amy, Blaze and Rouge were over earlier but then left as they wanted a bit of time to themselves and go through their thoughts. Tails explained everything that had happened with Sonic to Knuckles which he clearly understood every word.

"That's what happened?" Knuckles recalled.

"Pretty much." Tails answered as he'd hopefully covered everything that had happened.

"So he still cares about us?" Knuckles asked just to make sure he heard it right.

"Of course he does. He's just still mad at us. This is going to take a while getting him to forgive us." Tails said in a sad tone.

Then they heard the door open and it was Shadow and Silver. Tails and Knuckles assumed that they were exhausted from running by the look on their faces.

"Shadow, Silver, are you alright?" Tails asked them.

"Yeah, you two look exhausted." Knuckles added in.

"We ran from Eggman's Base to here. Of course we're exhausted!" Shadow yelled and used just about all of his breath saying that. He now needed a rest from all that running and so did Silver with then they both sat on the lounge next to Knuckles.

"Why were you guys there?" Knuckles asked the two hedgehogs.

"Shadow suggested going there and find out more on what happened. We only got information on what Eggman did and stuff." Silver explained to them.

"Oh, I see. That's all you got?" Tails then asked, hoping that they got more than that.

"Yeah but I think we can get a lot more from Sonic, if he'll tell us." Shadow said.

Everyone went silent after Shadow explained what they should do. They were never going to get what they needed from Sonic because he either doesn't want to explain it all or maybe not even speak to them. They were nearly out of luck and ideas.

"What about Eggman? Does he know more that he forgotten to tell you guys?" Tails asked them again.

"No but he's going over to see Sonic again." Silver told Tails and Knuckles as he remembered Eggman saying that.

"As much as I appreciate Eggman's help, I'm not feeling 100% about all of this." Knuckles told them.

Tails felt a bit curious there. So many times Eggman never spent time to actually help out and that was normal because usually Eggman's not the type to be good or even socialise with them all. He just sits in his base, plotting his new schemes, making his robots build most of his creations and keeps telling himself that he'll finally win and for once getting rid of Sonic. Everyone knows that Eggman really needs to get out more.

"What do you mean Knuckles?" Tails asked him.

"I don't know why Sonic will speak to Eggman and not us. I mean, we know a lot more about Sonic than Eggman and you three just about have a lot in common." He explained to the three and they knew what he meant by having a lot in common.

"That's true. But remember that Eggman's helping us as well as Sonic." Silver reminded him.

"I know but I really don't feel comfortable with this." Knuckles added in with his explanation. He hoped this wasn't another trick because he's almost so gullible and is always so easily tricked. Sonic, Tails and even Rouge and Eggman knows more about that than the others.

"I'm with Knuckles there. Right now I'm getting out of here." Shadow agreed then stood up and headed towards the front door.

"I'm coming with you." Silver said as he followed him over.

"Fine."

Shadow and Silver then left the workshop. Tails and Knuckles thought that they would head somewhere else or head for home but they couldn't read minds. They would never go to try apologizing again to Sonic because of what was happening later on when Eggman heads over there. Knuckles then looked at the time and it was almost close to 6pm.

"I'll get going too Tails. If you need any help or anything just call me." Knuckles told him just to make sure he's not alone in this.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Knuckles then left and headed back to Angel Island. As he was heading back, he started recalling everything that happened between his and Sonic's 'little argument'. Never before Sonic would yell at him like that, not even to Eggman. Knuckles thought that it was because he was left in a cell for so long that he couldn't go out and enjoy life like he used to do. Now he sits at home, not even trying to catch up on what he missed, not trying to figure out why G.U.N or the citizens of Station Square didn't bother calling a search party for their missing hero. This was going to haunt him for the rest of his life and he didn't want that at all. Knuckles then continued walking back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald, which he then remembered exactly what Sonic said to him about it.

"_Oh yeah! Doing what you always do every day! Guarding the Master Emerald and sitting on that island without a care in the world!" _

That part made Knuckles feel uneasy. He knew Sonic completely understood why he had to guard the Master Emerald but he was right. He wasn't spending much time with him like best friends would do. He then tried to blank his mind with all of those questions and redeveloping the same events that happened but it wasn't working. Leaving his troubles with him, Knuckles kept on walking.

Back at the workshop, Tails then decided to start planning on how to give everyone a chance to try apologizing to Sonic again. Tails really hoped this would work, that way everyone has a chance to give it their all. There was only one way to find out and hopefully it would not become worse than before. He too was rethinking about what happened with Sonic hours ago and he didn't believe something like this would happen. Sonic was constantly trying his best to not snap at him but Tails thought it was his fault for asking so many questions and telling him exactly what they were doing to help which made Sonic yell. Tails really didn't want their friendship to end like this so he started thinking harder to come up with a solution but nothing popped up in his head just yet. He then left it and decided to come back to it later and suggested to see if the girls were okay and find out what they've been doing. He then exited the workshop in search for Amy, Blaze and Rouge.


	16. Chapter 16

14 Months Chapter 16

The sun had gone to bed and the moon was now in the dark, starry sky, shining bright as always. Eggman was on his way to Sonic's House to see him about what Sonic had planned for him and to make sure he was alright. Once he turned up, he helped himself in again for the third time. He smelt something good. Was Sonic cooking and was this what he meant by making it up for him? Either was he liked it.

"Hey Sonic. I helped myself in again." Eggman yelled out as he didn't see Sonic anywhere until he walked out of the kitchen.

"I know because I heard the door open instead of a knock. I made homemade pizza for you. Is that alright?" He asked.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll eat anything." Eggman replied. Sonic knew he would eat anything because, well, he eats everything.

Sonic placed the tray with the pizza on top on the table and Eggman grabbed a slice while taking a seat at the table with Sonic following him on the other side. Once he took the bite from it, he tasted the pepperoni placed inside it. Clearly Sonic wasn't too fancy with food but it didn't matter.

"Sonic this is great!"

Sonic was shocked by this. Did Eggman say he liked this?

"It is?" Sonic asked him, making sure he was hearing this right.

"Yes, why? Does anyone else think it's great?"

"Um… no. I don't really cook for them, but most of the time I cook chilidogs for myself. This was my first attempt and you were to first to try it." Sonic explained to him.

"Huh, never knew that." Eggman said.

Sonic then took a piece and placed it on his plate ready to have his first bite from the homemade pizza.

"So how'd it go for you today? Did the others show up at all?" Eggman decided to ask because of the silence between to arch rivals.

Sonic was about to take the bite when then question that Eggman asked him, hit him. He placed the slice down and sighed sadly while looking down at the table. Eggman noticed it too easily.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Eggman asked as he didn't like what he saw.

"Yeah, sure… Just give me a minute."

He then stood up and headed towards his room upstairs, leaving Eggman there thinking that he may have said something that up-setted his arch-nemesis.

"Uh-oh. Was it something I said? I better talk to him and find out what the problem is."

Eggman then shoved the rest of the slice in his mouth as he couldn't get enough of the delicious homemade pepperoni pizza and headed upstairs to find where Sonic was located. He had a good idea on where he would be, his bedroom, but since Eggman hasn't been upstairs of his house before, it wasn't going to be straightforward for him.

When he got to the top of the final step, he spotted a light inside a room across from Eggman. It had to be Sonic's room. He walked over there and lightly pushed the door opened where it was almost closed and saw Sonic sitting on his bed looking disappointed and sad. Eggman knew he said something bad then walked over and sat beside Sonic who knew he was coming in.

"Sonic are you alright? Did I say something that upsetted you?" He asked again.

"It's not your fault Eggman. I just had a bad day that's all." Sonic replied to Eggman.

"Well, you can tell me about it. After all, I am being nice here." Eggman then said while still being supportive.

Sonic knew his deal with Eggman worked perfectly so he hoped there was no harm to explain what happened.

"Well, earlier this morning, I was up at 6:00 because I had trouble sleeping so I went out. I was about to leave Station Square later on after I needed some more time to myself, when Knuckles found me and try apologizing again. I still didn't forgive him but he told me he was busy. I knew exactly what he was talking about so then I started yelling at him and explaining to him that he sits on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald without a care in the world. I kept on yelling at him then told him to leave me alone then left." Sonic briefly explained, nearly like a dialog.

Eggman understood everything there. It was the same dull routine with Knuckles.

"Well you do have a point there with Knuckles always on Angel Island. Is that all what happened today?"

"No." Sonic only said with his voice still silent. Luckily Eggman could hear him.

"What else happened then?"

Sonic really didn't want to explain what happened between him and Tails because he felt so guilty for yelling at him, which was a terrible mistake where he was trying to be calm. Eggman wanted to find out everything so after that, he could try explaining some of this to the others. Sonic took a really deep breath before explaining to Eggman about something he was never going to forget about.

"Later this afternoon, Tails came by and try to do the same thing. Again, I couldn't forgive him then he started explaining to me what he found out about my imprisonment, which I also found out that you gave him a copy of my diary!" Sonic then yelled.

Eggman felt a bit nervous there when Sonic found out about this, so this wasn't going to turn out well in the end.

"Ehehe… Well it was the only way to let them know what happened." Eggman nervously explained but was still calm.

"How about next time don't steal or borrow my diary again without asking."

"Fine, but what you wrote was very impressive Sonic, like a real author would set it out like this."

Sonic now knew Tails and the others weren't the only ones who read it.

"You read it too, didn't you?" Sonic asked him and making sure he was right, which he was because Eggman would make up a lie to get him out of this.

"Uh… yes." Eggman replied nervously again.

"I rather argue about it later."

Sonic stopped that tiny argument at a right time because Eggman wanted him to continue telling him about what happened.

"Anyway, what happened after the whole diary incident?" Eggman asked as he then got back to what the real problem was here.

Sonic had no choice but to continue there. He might as well get it out of his mind for now.

"After that, I asked him to leave me alone but Tails saw that I wasn't yelling at him because I didn't want to hurt him and seeing him cry always makes me feel like crying. He asked that question then I accidently snapped at him. I said to him that I still love and care about him and the others but I still couldn't accept their apology after what they did to me. I apologized to Tails then left because I didn't want him seeing me cry which I did and he noticed. That's what happened."

After what Eggman just heard, it made him feel guilty because he was the one who kidnapped Sonic and kept him in his base with him for 14 months. There were no tears from Sonic's eyes but Eggman knew he was trying not to do it in front of his arch-rival.

"Wow… you went through a lot today."

"I know and I didn't know it was going to turn out like this." Sonic added in.

Eggman then thought because Sonic was still feeling very depressed about today's incident, it would be best to leave him alone.

"I'll get going and leave you alone. Thanks for inviting me for dinner. May I have the rest of that pizza?"

"Go for it. I did make it for you. Also Eggman, I really like the way you're treating me." Sonic told Eggman which he saw a small smile from Sonic's face and that's what he wanted.

"Well I don't want to see you like this forever, but remember this won't last." Eggman reminded him.

"It figured."

"I'll come by tomorrow and see how you are."

It seemed to Sonic that he was still not alone in this and he was glad to have Eggman on his side instead of being against him for the stupid daily routine with the world domination stuff. As Sonic told himself before and in his latest diary entry, this was the only opportunity to do this.

"If you really want to then I appreciate that you do." Sonic then accepted.

Eggman nodded and left the room, closed the door all the way, went downstairs, grabbed the pizza and headed back to his base. Back upstairs, Sonic was still not feeling like himself. He then decided to go to bed and not survive the rest of the night like this. He turned his lamp off, got into bed and let his bad thoughts slip away for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

14 Months Chapter 17

It was about 12:30 the next day and Shadow was walking around Station Square looking for Sonic. Earlier this morning Tails had invited everyone to explain what each person should do. Right now he was recalling everything that had happened.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was over at Tails' House instead of his workshop at around 10:00 because Tails had thought of a way to give each and every one a chance to get Sonic to forgive them. Everyone was there and waiting for Tails to begin explaining his idea._

"_Is everyone here?" Tails asked everyone to make sure he didn't have to repeat everything all over again for those who were late or didn't bother showing up._

"_We're here." Knuckles told him after talking a quick scan to check if everyone was inside._

"_Why'd you call us here Tails?" Amy asked him._

"_I figured out a way to get each one of you a chance to explain to Sonic about what we did and to apologize."_

_Everyone was quite excited to hear something like that from Tails instead of him feeling sorry for not being forgiven by Sonic. Mainly all of them were feeling the exact same thing._

"_Really? Then what is your solution?" Rouge asked so she knew exactly what she needed to do._

"_My solution is that everyone should split up and search for Sonic by yourself, that way you have a chance to apologize and hopefully Sonic can forgive us." _

"_Hmm… that's not a bad idea. Can we group up as well if we don't get through the first time?" Blaze asked._

"_Yeah can we? I actually agree with all of this." Silver added in._

"_Go for it!" Tails said in excitement as he liked Blaze's idea._

"_How about we get going now so we can get this done? I really want everything back to normal." Shadow said as he was getting pretty bored._

"_Yeah we should. Call me if you get anything." Tails told the others._

"_Sure thing Tails." Amy replied._

_Everyone then left Tails' House and started searching for Sonic and hoping that Tails' idea works._

_End of Flashback_

Shadow was still remembering the conversation from earlier and then came back to reality. He had to search for Sonic so Shadow then kept on looking, also hoping that he can figure something out to help with all of this.

Meanwhile in Station Square, Sonic was there walking around as he needed more time to himself away from home. Last night was going fine when Eggman brought up the question about the others which then made it bad. While he was walking, the citizens were happy to see their world-wide hero again and were also asking questions to why Sonic wasn't around for 14 months, but Sonic didn't want to tell them about his imprisonment. After a few minutes of hearing the citizens asking questions, which meant Sonic had to lie to them for their answer, he then decided to walk somewhere else before heading home. As he was walking out of Station Square, a familiar black hedgehog warped in front of him.

"Finally I've found you Sonic. I've been looking all over for you." Shadow told him.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked and he had a pretty good feeling why.

"I'm here to apologize to you."

"Oh great! Here we go again! How many times are we going to do this?! I'm not forgiving you all!"

Sonic was getting sick and tired of this and wanted it all to stop, but seeing that the others were going to keep protesting for forgiveness, they weren't going to give up.

"Sonic just listen to me. I didn't know anything about your disappearance during that time." Shadow explained to him as he was telling the truth.

"That's because you don't care about me or anyone else around you!" Sonic yelled.

"What are you talking about? I do care about you."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you search for me?"

"Um… well…" Shadow was nervously trying to answer but there was nothing to make a reply for.

"Don't bother answering that because I know why." Sonic told him.

This was very hard for Shadow and usually he had dealt with a lot of hard things, but this was much harder than he thought.

"Look Shadow, you're wasting your time with this. Just leave me alone." Sonic told him and was starting to walk away when Shadow grabbed his arm, making Sonic move no further.

"Sonic please! We're all very sorry for what we did! I'm very sorry for what I did! If you just accept out apology, I'll promise to make everything better and easier for you." Shadow explained to him yet again.

"Shadow… I do care about you and everyone else, but…" Sonic stopped as he couldn't continue. Shadow released his hand from Sonic's arm as he didn't need to hold him back.

"But what?" Shadow asked.

"I really can't explain why. Shadow you need to understand that I've waited for you all to come for my rescue but you never came to me because you were all too busy to care!" Sonic told him as he started to yell towards the end of the sentence.

"I did care! I even came to your house to see if you were home when I was alone and you weren't there. I then thought that you would be with Eggman foiling his latest scheme."

"Eggman's latest scheme was put on hold for 14 months because he waited for you and the others to arrive!" Sonic then explained to him.

Shadow had nothing to say there. He was at Eggman's Base talking to Eggman yesterday with Silver when he explained why he didn't start his plans, but he never knew it was put on hold for so long.

"I didn't know all of that." Shadow admitted.

"Yeah right! Then did you know about my diary?" Sonic then decided to ask to see if Tails wasn't the only one reading the copy Eggman gave him.

"Yes I do. I even got Tails to photocopy his copy of your diary for me." Shadow answered.

"You what?! Why did I bother asking that in the first place?"

Sonic was really getting frustrated and annoyed with all of this. He really wished this was all over. Since he knew now that everyone was going to be looking for him, then there was no point walking somewhere else.

"I'm going home."

"Sonic wait!" Shadow then shouted.

Sonic ran off away from Shadow and out of Station Square. Shadow was feeling a bit guilty about all of this so then he decided to find either Rouge or Silver for some help as this was too stressful to do by himself. Shadow then used Chaos Control and disappeared out of Station Square.


	18. Chapter 18

14 Months Chapter 18

Rouge the Bat was enjoying her peace and quiet in the Green Hills while she was looking for Sonic. She wanted to try her best convincing Sonic that they didn't know what happened and was also sorry. Lately during the time of Sonic's imprisonment she was helping G.U.N but not most of the time, so she did blame herself for all of this as well.

"Ah, this peace and quiet is so relaxing. I just hope no one comes and ruins it." Rouge told herself.

Then out of nowhere, Shadow warped in front of her by using his Chaos Control which gladly it didn't scare her as Shadow pops in front of her nearly all the time.

"There you are Rouge." Shadow told her as he was warping everywhere for her, somehow.

"Spoke too soon. What is it Shadow?" Rouge asked him.

"I need your help."

"My help, eh? With what exactly?" She asked. Rouge knew Shadow wasn't the type to ask her for help.

"With Sonic!" Shadow shouted as he was getting so frustrated now.

She didn't know if Shadow was with Sonic or still looking for him so it was worth helping out as she was doing the exact same thing. Manly everyone was doing that from Tails' suggestion.

"Let me guess, you failed getting Sonic to forgive you?" She clarified to him and hoping it was correct.

"Why are you asking me all of this? I should've gone to Silver for help."

"Alright, fine! I'll stop! Where is he?"

Shadow then paused for a moment. He knew Sonic said he was heading home but he also thought that Sonic said that just to get away from him. Right now he was lost and confused.

"I don't know." He then said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were just with him, right?" Rouge reminded him.

"Yeah I found him at Station Square and he then ran off after our talk." Shadow explained.

"Okay that makes sense. Then use your Chaos Control and warp us to him."

Shadow then did just that and they both disappeared into thin air, leaving them without a trace.

Meanwhile back with Sonic, he was walking back home to avoid everyone else from coming over to apologize. As much as Sonic loves and cares about them, he couldn't forgive them for making his life wasteful and miserable. If only he knew how to alert Tails and the others during his imprisonment but all of his escape attempts weren't going to help with that as he failed all of them. While he was walking, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Sonic." A familiar voice greeted him.

Sonic knew that voice and didn't bother turning around just yet. He also knew that Shadow probably dragged Rouge into this mess of his.

"Let me guess, Shadow got you in this?"

"He sure did." She answered.

Sonic turned around to see both of them. This was going to be longer than he thought with the two here.

"How did he know that so easily?" Shadow told himself and Rouge.

"Why are you here again Shadow? I told you I can't forgive you!" Sonic said to him.

"Well I brought Rouge here to try this time and to help me." He explained.

"Will you all just leave me alone for just, oh I don't know, right now!"

Sonic was really getting stressed out and was desperate to get back home. What a diary entry this was going to be for him and hopefully Eggman doesn't steal it again to get the latest ones Sonic thought to himself.

"We will but I want to know why you're not accepting out apology?" Rouge asked him.

"Again for who know how many times, because what you two and everyone else did was so far out of line! Why didn't you find out about my disappearance?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"Um… well you know I work for G.U.N Sonic. I sometimes don't have any spare time."

"I do too and plus we didn't work for very long." Shadow reminded her and they both know that Sonic didn't like the answer to that.

"I'm going home now. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Just as Sonic was about to head off, Shadow grabbed his right arm and held it tighter than the last time he did it. Sonic turned and looked at Shadow.

"You're not going anywhere just yet." Shadow said with a deadly tone.

"Are you threatening me?" Sonic yelled out. He wasn't too scared about this, frankly because Shadow is nearly like this but he and Silver changed that.

"Why all of a sudden you turned into an evil version of Eggman?" Rouge then asked him while putting Eggman into the conversation.

"I'm not failing again!"

"Shadow, threatening me isn't going to change my mind! Seriously for the last time, I can't forgive you all!" Sonic stated again.

Shadow looked at Sonic and he thought he went too far. Rouge hated seeing this and lost a bit of her chance to help with Sonic and thought she could do it by herself. Shadow saw the look of Sonic's eyes and he knew he was angry. He then let go of Sonic's arm.

"Sonic I'm sorry if Shadow's like this. I'll deal with him." Rouge apologized for some reason, maybe just to make it a bit easier for Sonic after what happened just then.

"Thanks." He only said while he was rubbing his arm.

Sonic then walked off again with Rouge and Shadow watching him. Shadow didn't like what he did and realized he was getting too desperate and angry at the same time after he failed to convince Sonic earlier.

"Shadow what the heck happened there?" Rouge then yelled at him.

"I… don't know." He only said as he didn't want to add anything into this.

"I'm gonna let you cool off a bit. I'll see you later."

Rouge then flapped her wings and took off. Shadow was feeling very guilty now after what he did to Sonic. It was like he couldn't control himself at all. His darker version of his personality felt like it was taking charge of all of this and the softer version Sonic and Silver managed to make was weaker. Shadow hated all of this and wanted everything to work out like it was before. He then decided to walk it off and then headed off to a different direction.


	19. Chapter 19

14 Months Chapter 19

A few minutes later, Sonic arrived back home. He then went upstairs to write his latest entry into his journal and he knew exactly what to write after another dreadful day. He turned to a blank new page, got his pen beside it and started writing.

_Dear Journal Day 428 (Part 1)_

_Today was a nightmare. This time it was Shadow and Rouge. I had a little talk with Shadow when he found me in Station Square but it wasn't a really big argument like I had with Knuckles but then I met up with him again with Rouge but this time Shadow was persistent to get me to forgive him. Why is life so hard these days, I mean, threatening me to forgive Shadow and the others after what they did to me? He's totally lost his mind! Well I hope today doesn't get any worse, but frankly it's a possibility that it will._

Just as Sonic finished writing, he stood up to get something to eat as he didn't feel like eating this morning. Maybe he wasn't hungry then or something. He then looked at his doorway and noticed Eggman there. How many times is he going to be walking inside without knocking? This was getting on Sonic's last nerves.

"Bad day again today, Sonic?" Eggman asked him as he was leaning against the wall at the doorway. He was also reading the diary entry just when he turned up a couple minutes after Sonic arrived, so he was being sneaky again.

"Will you stop walking into my house without knocking?!" Sonic raised his voice.

Eggman never saw that coming when Sonic would raise his voice so clearly Eggman knew he had a bad day so there was no need for an answer.

"Ouch! Someone's cranky!"

"Sorry Eggman, but yes I had another bad day."

"Well what happened?" Eggman calmly asked just to keep Sonic from yelling some more.

"Shadow going from nice and trying to apologize then threatening me to do so." He explained but not too much rage was coming out this time.

"Wait a minute! He threatened you to forgive him?" Eggman asked just to hear this correctly.

"Yes and he brought Rouge in this too and she didn't like what she heard as well."

Eggman was surprised and shocked after hearing all of this. It seems that Shadow went back to being his stubborn self but all in his life when Eggman freed him, Shadow was never the threatening type very often. He should probably talk to Shadow later on about this.

"I thought you and Silver knocked some sense into him." Eggman recalled while trying to help out.

"We did! We now have a brotherly bond between us three now! So out of us three, Shadow's the bad one!" Sonic explained while yelling again.

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that. So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Now that was a hard one. Clearly Sonic didn't want to be noticed now because everyone wants to have their chance to explain themselves of why they didn't find out about his disappearance. He didn't blame them for doing that but he just couldn't forgive them.

"I don't know, but I really want to go somewhere that no one would ever find me. I've had it for the day and I usually don't have really bad days like today."

"Yeah it sounds like it too with all the yelling." Eggman told him.

Sonic then realized that his temper was actually getting out-of-control. He did have a bad day but yelling at Eggman about it wasn't going to help him with anything, even if Eggman has to put up with this. As much as this whole 14 months drama was really getting annoying for him, it wasn't going to end for a while with the others trying their best to fix every mistake they made. Sonic looked at Eggman and felt like he needed to apologize for yelling. This was a first for him as well.

"Eggman I'm… sorry for yelling at you like that about my problems." Sonic apologized and it didn't sound very weird doing that but he was feeling guilty for yelling at him for no reason.

"Hey it's okay, I'm used to you yelling at me with the whole world domination routine so this is normal, but new with all of this going on." Eggman explained to him to calm him down some more and to make him feel a bit better.

"Anyway, I really need to go somewhere to relax and just get all of the troubles out of my head. I hate to ask this but… do you know a place?" Sonic asked but half of him regretted that and the other half was desperate to get him away from everything for a while.

Eggman then started thinking of places that he knew but the places he keeps thinking of, Sonic already went there and with the others for demolishing his bases and everything. He then remembered a peaceful place that he had no choice but to build a base. It was a perfect place to do it just to calm himself down after being defeated by Sonic almost every day or week. Sonic might remember the location of the base but Eggman's secret part he doesn't know, so it was perfect.

"I actually do know a place. Follow me and I'll show you. I'll wait for you outside."

Eggman headed downstairs to wait outside for him. Sonic then hoped that wherever Eggman leads him, it should be very good and a way to help him take the time to ditch all of this before Tails and the others find him and do everything they can to get him to forgive them, again for many times which Sonic lost count of. Sonic then actually decided to take his journal and then pen inside the page where he left of and hopefully write in something just to make his day a lot better. He grabbed it off his desk and headed downstairs and outside to meet with Eggman, who noticed the journal in his hand.

"Why are you bringing that?" Eggman curiously asked.

"If something turns out much better than before, I want to add it into my latest entry, which you're not going to read!" Sonic told him but not yelling as much as before.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"Could you just lead the way please, before anyone spots us and does the 'you know what' routine?" He calmly asked so he would raise his voice again.

Eggman knew by Sonic's words as the exact same explanation and decided to drop the conversation. They both started walking to Eggman's exact location he wanted to show his nemesis. Hopefully this would be enough to change Sonic's mood, he thought to himself and maybe stop thinking about all of this for a while. They kept on walking while not turning back.


	20. Chapter 20

14 Months Chapter 20

Over at the workshop, Tails and Knuckles were there having some time to just talk and not worry about the while 'Sonic not forgiving them' situation. They were still disappointed at themselves about leaving Sonic out of everything that happened. This was because everyone thought he went on a run or a vacation, exploring new places, but they didn't know he got kidnapped and held prisoner by Eggman that entire time.

"So you doing alright?" Knuckles asked Tails softly.

"Yes and no." Were the only two possible answers Tails could say. There was nothing he could do to enlighten all of this.

"Same goes for me. I may have usually not talk to Sonic for a while but not for 14 months. I just can't believe he survived all of that, even without eating anything!"

"Um… I think Eggman gave him some food while Sonic was imprisoned and Eggman's not that harsh to let him starve to death."

"Yeah, you're right."

There was a knock on the door but whoever was there kept on knocking repeatedly. Tails walked over to the door to see Charmy, who was the one knocking, with Vector and Espio behind him.

"Hi guys. Long time no see and Charmy, you didn't have to knock so much." Tails told him.

"Sorry but knocking is fun." Charmy said while giggling.

"I also let him do it." Vector told Tails while admitting that it was his idea in the first place.

"Anyway, may we come in?" Espio asked.

"Of course!" Tails answered in a polite and happy tone.

The Chaotix then walked in. Tails was then closing the door until it was pushed open again. He looked to see who did it and found Wave at the doorway.

"Hey there, shorty." She greeted him with her own little nickname.

"Oh, h-hi Wave. What are you doing here?" Tails nervously asked.

"We'd thought we come by to say hi and catch up."

Tails looked outside and didn't saw that she was two members short.

"Where's Jet and Storm?"

"We're right here." Jet called out as he and Storm were running over towards them.

"Oh, well come in then." He politely escorted them.

The Babylon Rouges walked in with Tails finally closing the door.

"Well, well, it's been awhile." Knuckles said to them as he saw them walk in.

"It sure has." Storm said back.

"So they're the Babylon Rouges?" Espio asked Tails as he was recalling one of their catch-ups.

"They sure are. Team Chaotix, meet Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross."

"It's great to meet you. I'm Vector the Crocodile as you've probably met me during the EX World Grand Prix and these two are Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee." Vector explained while introducing his friends.

"Nice to meet you guys." Wave said to them in a polite way.

"By the looks of your headphones Vector, you like music?" Storm asked while pointing at the headphones.

"Sure do and I also love money." Vector said.

"Ha, we also love money! We're treasure hunters!" Jet told him as they had something they liked.

"Wow! That's cool!" Charmy said.

"Looks like these guys have something in common." Knuckles told Tails in a soft voice so the other didn't hear him. Tails giggled after hearing that.

Wave then looked around and noticed something missing. There was one member short.

"Hey, where's the blue boy?" She asked.

"Yeah, where is Sonic?" Jet also asked and used his name in the question.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other nervously. They really hated what was going on but the two teams had the right to hear what's happening.

"Um… he's not here." Tails slowly answered.

"Why?" Espio then asked.

"He's… um… angry at us." Knuckles slowly answered as well.

"What do you mean like that? Jet gets mad at me all the time and there's nothing bad about that." Storm explained to them as getting yelled at was like a routine for him because Jet was most of the time very bossy.

"Yeah let's not bring that up Storm." Wave told him.

"Anyway, you know how Sonic wasn't around for 14 months?" Tails decided to ask.

"Yeah?" Everyone but Knuckles said together.

"He was actually kidnapped by Eggman."

The Chaotix and Babylon Rouges gasped. They were actually very sorry for what they did, even Jet was and they were both rivals.

"Eggman's a big, fat meanie!" Charmy said and everyone actually agreed with him, even if he can be childish.

"Where is that slime ball? He's going to regret doing that!" Vector asked in rage as he was about to head out to find him.

"Vector wait! Sonic actually got Eggman to be nice for a whole month." Tails quickly told him which made him stop and the others listening even more.

"It's part of a deal they made just as when Eggman was about to release Sonic after we didn't recognize all of this." Knuckles explained to them which they all understood.

"So he's mad at you lot?" Wave recalled.

"He's mad at everyone, including you guys." Tails added in.

"Hang on! He's mad at us as well?!" Jet yelled out.

Sure Jet and Sonic can get mad at each other when they're racing one another but not like mad when getting into arguments and what's actually happening right now.

"Well we didn't look for him when catching up with shorty and knucklehead." Wave explained to Jet and not using Tails' or Knuckles' names again.

"Okay why do you guys keep calling me that?" Knuckles asked while annoyed.

"Anyway, is there a way we can help?" Espio asked Tails as he wanted to help out.

"Well everyone else is looking for Sonic to try apologizing so do you want to do the same?"

"Of course we want to help!" Vector replied as this was a job for the detective agency but not getting payed for it.

"Let us help as well." Jet added in.

This was a first for the Babylon Rouges to help out their speedy rivals with a crisis like what Tails and Knuckles have been through with Sonic.

"Huh? We're helping too?" Storm asked.

"I think it's a good idea." Wave thought and also agreeing.

"You Babylon Rouges aren't that bad after all." Knuckles told them while smiling.

"We'll get going and then call you when we see Sonic." Vector told Tails and Knuckles.

"Same goes for us." Jet joined in.

"Thanks guys." Tails thanked them in an excited way.

Then the Chaotix and the Babylon Rouges left the workshop. Thanks to them, Tails and Knuckles were feeling much better now that they're helping. This was like a dream come true that not only Team Chaotix is helping out but the Babylon Rouges helping as well. They may not become friends after this but what they were doing now was enough to gain their trust.

"Well, what should we do now?" Knuckles asked him.

"Well you and I can find Sonic. Let's go."

Tails and Knuckles then made their way out of the workshop and went to start searching for Sonic. The only question was where would he be. They thought he would be at his favourite spots so they started heading towards one of them.


	21. Chapter 21

14 Months Chapter 21

In the middle of the forest, somewhere in the Mystic Ruins, Eggman was still leading Sonic to one of his older bases. They didn't know how long they were walking but it was nice and peaceful to hear all of the jungle noises and not everything else. It was quiet enough to go camping in but with a forest this big who knows what could be around the place. A few minutes later, Sonic and Eggman turned up outside the old base.

"Here we are Sonic."

"Um Eggman? Why did you lead me to one of your old bases? How is this supposed to help me relax?!" Sonic yelled out again.

He was trying his best to not shout but something in his mind ticked and made him do just that. This was getting on his last nerves today for Sonic and didn't know how much more he can take it.

"Because there's something I want to show you that I guarantee you'll like." Eggman answered.

He then led Sonic to the back of the base. A minute later, Sonic was quite astonished of what he saw. The back of the base was an enchanted side of the forest that was never touched at all. It was also looked like it hasn't been destroyed by anything either.

"Wow! This place is beautiful. How come I didn't know about this?" Sonic asked him and he was as calm as ever now.

"I kept this a secret and you never came across to it. When I found this place it made me relax after you defeated me again, so I decided to build a base here." He explained to his nemesis.

It was a good reason to just make plans, preparations and make a base right in this exact spot for Eggman. He was a genius after all.

"I have to admit, you picked a very good spot Eggman."

"Anyway, I hope this is enough for you. How about you explore this while I just look for something in this base." Eggman suggested.

Something didn't sit right there for Sonic. He was thinking if Eggman was secretly planning something behind his back the whole time but there was no proof or what-so-ever on it.

"I hope it's not for evil, Eggman."

"It's not!"

Eggman then walked back to the front of the base. Sonic started looking around the enchanted part of the forest. The environment was fantastic! The flowers were blooming with different colours, the grass was flat and not like it hasn't been mowed for months and as much as Sonic hated water, it was very peaceful just hearing it. Sonic then sat on the grass and got his journal out to write in it again.

_Dear Journal Day 428 (Part 2)_

_After a whole morning of being annoyed, to be threatened by Shadow and accidently yelling at Eggman because of all of this, everything has now turned out much better. Thanks to Eggman, he showed me this enchanting part of the forest behind one of his old bases somewhere in the Mystic Ruins. I have to hand it to Eggman he picks very decent spots to build a base. Hopefully my days can turn out just like this, peace and quiet, also away from everyone which I still care about them, but still can't forgive them after everything that has happened to me. Anyway, might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

Just as Sonic was finishing off his next part of the entry, Eggman returned from the front of the base and saw Sonic writing. He didn't want to peak at what Sonic was writing because of what happened earlier when he did that but instead, he sat on the grass next to him. All of this was starting to creep him out somehow and usually he was not the type to be creeped out.

"What did you end up grabbing?" Sonic asked while looking down at the book.

"Just something that I needed to grab. Nothing evil."

"Well it better not be."

This still didn't sit right. Eggman maybe an evil genius with an I.Q of 300 but he's quite the expert of lying to everyone. Sonic really didn't want to question him right now, not while this deal was still going one. This was all going very well for him. If this didn't happen then he would still be locked up in that cell doing nothing at all.

"Anyway, thanks for showing me this. I always knew you have a heart inside all of that… uh… you know what I mean." Sonic slowly answered and was having a tough time just then describing Eggman but really didn't want to complete all of that. It was good because Eggman knew what he meant.

"That's okay. You know, the two of us, sitting here, not mocking or going off at each other's throats, this isn't that bad." Eggman suddenly told Sonic and he couldn't believe he said that. But either way, he was glad to say that and not hearing everyone else mock him about it.

"Yeah. Well I better head back. It's going to get dark very soon and walking in the forest of a night time isn't a good idea." Sonic said as he was standing up and stretching his legs ready for another long walk. The sky said so itself as it was setting to end another day.

"You're right. Hey, if you ever need some time to yourself, just come here. I really don't use this base much anymore." Eggman explained and this time, he couldn't believe he told him that.

Sonic couldn't believe what he just said as well. He wasn't dreaming as well, or was he. Now he just wants to pinch himself and think this is all a dream but why bother.

"Wow… thanks. I'll definitely remember that." Sonic replied to that and smiling.

"I might as well come with you so I can head back to my base. Let's go."

Sonic and Eggman then walked back outside the base and started heading out of the forest. They didn't really time how long they walked here but they didn't need to worry about that and just worry about how long it would take for the sun to set. They let it go and continued walking.


	22. Chapter 22

14 Months Chapter 22

The next day, it was 11:00 and Sonic decided to explore instead of sitting at home avoiding everyone. Hopefully today was the day to have peace and quiet from everyone, seeing as they were still persistent to apologize. He was up at about 7:30 this morning and left home 15 minutes later. He went to Station Square for a little while and had a chili dog or two and that was about it. Right now he was at the beach relaxing and trying to clear his mind from everything that had happened. He was then interrupted when a familiar figure came up being him. Sonic knew exactly who it was because of the shadow covering him from the sunlight and this was also going to be very interesting. The figure was no other than his rival Jet the Hawk. Being away from everything was ruined.

"Hey Sonic. It's been awhile." Jet greeted in a somehow friendly way.

"Oh, hello Jet. What are you doing down here?" Sonic asked in a low angry tone. This wasn't going to go well.

"Oh you know, relaxing and getting away from Wave and Storm. Anyway, that's not the only reason why I'm down here. I'm here to see you."

See him? This will be interesting. Jet has never came to see Sonic in a long time and the only time he would to do that is to ask for a race on their Extreme Gears.

"Oh really? I have a pretty good reason why." Sonic then said.

"Then what is it?" Jet asked to see if he knew exactly what the reason was. Jet thought he would get the answer very easily.

"You're down here to apologize to me. I don't know the reason why but I bet you and the other two spent some time with Tails and Knuckles and didn't even bother looking for me!" Sonic explained with the rage coming out of his body.

Yep, Jet knew he would get it.

"Wow. How'd you know that was the reason why I'm down here?"

"Lucky guess. Why would you even apologize to me anyway? You're never the person to do something like that, even to Wave and Storm." Sonic said while trying to remember his personality the first time the two rivals each other, well not all of it because they were mainly trying to compete in the EX World Grand Prix for the Chaos Emeralds and how they cheated when Wave sat a bomb on the bottom of Sonic's Extreme Gear to make Jet win the race.

"Well I have a change of heart." Jet then said to him.

This was going to be very difficult for Jet. Seeing as how stubborn Sonic was right now, it doesn't mean he was going to forgive him and everyone else that easy.

"Let me ask you something. What have you three been doing for the last 14 months, besides doing what you usually do?" Sonic asked to make sure he was on the same track with everyone else and to see if they did anything different.

Jet was somehow getting nervous. He knew the answer but it was Sonic's reaction he was not looking forward to. Pretty strange for Jet to be nervous and he's not the kind of person to be nervous at all.

"Um… well, we came to see the others and when you weren't there, that kinda made me forget to ask Tails or Knuckles where you were. I really wanted to know the answer to that but they kept saying that you were off on another adventure or something, so I stopped wondering about it." Jet explained to what he remembered doing.

That's all he knew because he didn't have a photography memory.

Just hearing all of that from Jet made Sonic realize a new chapter to their little explanation to why Tails and Knuckles didn't bother looking for their best friend and to say something like that to Jet in the first place. Sure, Sonic goes on tons of adventures, but not for that long.

"Some friends I have!"

"Look Sonic. As much as I have to say this but I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me, the other two, Tails, Knuckles, everyone that made the big and unforgettable mistake and put all of that behind you?"

Sonic didn't know what to say when Jet apologized but it still didn't going to change his mind, but this was the first and unexpected time hearing all of that coming out of Jet's mouth. Maybe he wasn't such a bad rival after all.

"As much as I wasn't expecting all of that coming out of you and how you're being nice and all, I can't accept it at all. Not after what the others did to me." Sonic explained to Jet.

"Why?"

"Do you know anything that has happened to me or did Tails and Knuckles forget to explain all of that?"

Jet didn't really remember hearing everything that they discovered so that was a big fat no. The only way to hear that is from Sonic but doubt he will explain anything at all.

"Well, not really. They only told us about you being kidnapped and held prisoner by Eggman, so nothing else there." Jet roughly explained what he knew.

"Well I'm not going to sit down any longer to explain it all." Sonic said as he was standing up off the sand.

"I don't really want to know anyway."

"Good. I'm heading home now. Just a friendly warning, don't get anyone over to my place because I don't want to deal with all of this today. I've had enough of it as it is."

Sonic the sped off and headed home. It was a mistake for him to sit down where nearly everyone can easily find him, just like Knuckles and Shadow did at the exact place near Station Square. At least the conversation didn't make Sonic raise his voice when he did it to Knuckles when talking about him guarding the Master Emerald which got him very mad then to Tails which he still felt guilty for doing that while controlling his actions and to Shadow twice where the first time he didn't really raise his voice as much but when threatening him with Rouge watching all of that with her own two eyes and hearing it all from her ears.

Jet on the other hand, found out this didn't go well. How was he supposed to explain this to Tails? Either way he needed to fill in on what he got from Sonic to Wave and Storm first so he jumped on his Extreme Gear he rode on and headed back to the airship where his fellow teammates were waiting his arrival.


	23. Chapter 23

14 Months Chapter 23

On his way home, Sonic decided to walk all the way but he was scanning every direction for any sign of the others trying to find him. The visit from Jet was unexpected and he also didn't know he was trying to apologize as well. Maybe Jet, Wave and Storm aren't so bad after all, but still he wasn't going to change his mind. On the way, he was having some flashbacks on the visits where the others tried to do their thing. First Knuckles, then Tails, Shadow and him again with Rouge, then today with Jet. Hopefully he won't be getting anymore visits today.

"Hey Sonic!" A familiar voice yelled out making Sonic stop. It was Tails who yelled out and he had Knuckles with him.

"Not again." Sonic told himself.

He turned to face Tails and Knuckles as they turned up in front of them. This isn't going to go well again.

"What do you two want now?"

"You know the reason Sonic." Knuckles reminded him. Sonic knew it already.

"Will you two just let it go?! I'm not forgiving you!" Sonic told them while trying not to raise his voice, just like when he accidently did it to Tails when they had their conversation.

"Sonic please. I know you're mad at us but what do you want from us that's going to help you?" Tails asked.

This was the perfect chance to get more information out of them and find out why they didn't rescue him.

"An explanation to why the both of you and the others didn't find out about my disappearance and what you've been doing the whole time." Sonic said while crossing his arms.

"A-an explanation? Um Sonic I don't know if we can do that. Our memory is really fuzzy at the moment." Knuckles lied.

"Don't even think about getting out of this Knuckles! Tell me exactly what you two did now!" Sonic demanded.

This made Tails and Knuckles feel slightly uneasy and now there was no way out of this. Sonic wanted answers and they must give him that answer.

"Alright Sonic. We'll explain what happened." Tails told his best friend.

"You can go first Tails. You have a better version for what we did." Knuckles reminded him. He knew what he did but Tails had a better memory of what actually happened with everyone else.

"Well you see Sonic, Knuckles and I was at the workshop on the day of your capture, we went to your house to see if you were around but we found out you weren't home. I thought you went on another adventure or your morning run so we left you alone. Knuckles thought of Eggman but then decided to not think about him. Months later we forgot about you and Eggman trying to conquer the world to hang out with the others, especially the Babylon Rouges." Tails roughly explained exactly what he remembered happening.

Sonic wasn't satisfied with all of that. So they forgot about him? Yep, some friends he has.

"I can't believe you two forgot about me!" Sonic shouted out. He couldn't hold his temper in anymore.

"I know and we're sorry Sonic." Tails apologized nervously. He really didn't like Sonic when he was very angry, especially at him.

"What's your part of the explanation Knuckles?"

"Me being on Angel Island." Knuckles answered.

"Wow. I should've asked that."

"Sonic wait! While I was there guarding the Master Emerald, I had a thought on where you were and I wanted to know. I was going to suggest seeing Eggman but we didn't because no one would exactly do that just in case he started to do his world domination thing again."

"He's right Sonic." Tails told him.

Sonic knew everything he needed to know now. So all they did was move on with their lives without Sonic. What kind of friends do something like that. This hurt Sonic. It felt like he was ditched to hang out with them if he was around them. Sonic was silent and Tails and Knuckles were shaking, waiting for a reply from him.

"So let me get this straight. When you didn't find out I was home, you thought of Eggman but didn't find out because it was so quiet where he didn't reveal his next evil scheme and moved on with your lives." Sonic backtracked.

"That's it." Tails and Knuckles said together.

"Why on earth didn't you just take the hint of finding out everything with Eggman in the first place?! Because of you, I was stuck in that empty cell for 424 days with no one to talk to! Even Eggman didn't speak to me just about the whole time there! When I was first kidnapped I had hope that you would find out quickly. Day after day, I still believed you would come to my rescue but months after that, I stopped. I even missed all of the holidays. Your birthdays, Christmas, Easter, Halloween, everything! For my birthday I even got a stupid Science Book from Eggman. My life had been totally wasted because of being stuck in that cell and it's all your fault! This is the reason why I'm not forgiving everyone because I'm afraid this is going to happen again in the future."

After that whole explanation from Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were speechless. They knew it was their fault when they first met Sonic a few days ago and reading his diary, but this side of him was just too much to bear for them.

"I'm going. Just leave me alone!"

Sonic then ran off back home. Tails and Knuckles just stood there with everything that Sonic said stuck in their heads. They had nothing else to do that was going to help. Nothing at all.

"That didn't go so well Knuckles. Sonic's really mad at us now." Tails said sadly.

"I know. I've never seen that side of Sonic in my life. That made me scared just hearing that from him."

"So what do we do now? Tell the others?" Tails asked.

"I think I have an idea. Let's get back to the workshop, call the others down and discuss what we should all do together." Knuckles explained.

It was a good idea and it's better for everyone to pitch out together instead of going on their own for now.

"Yeah good idea. Let's go."

Tails and Knuckles started walking off back to the workshop, leaving this conversation with Sonic haunting them. They really wanted Sonic to forgive them but this was harder than they thought. Explaining what happened to everyone else was going to be difficult for them but they needed to know. They hoped whatever they come up together would help out much better than the other bad times with Sonic.


	24. Chapter 24

14 Months Chapter 24

Sonic turned up outside his house just after Tails and Knuckles started walking off to the workshop again and headed inside to write another entry. The reason why he does that is because he can record every event that happened with him, Eggman and everyone else. It didn't talk long heading up to his room, sat at his desk, grabbed a pen and opened to the next empty page.

_Dear Journal Day 429 (Part 1)_

_Another day, another argument, well two exactly. Although the first one with Jet, who I would never thought to see again, wasn't really a big argument, but just about 5 minutes ago with Tails and Knuckles again, it was bigger than the first time. I managed to squeeze out information from them about what they did during my imprisonment, but it wasn't satisfying. I was hurt. They completely continued on with their lives without me. Why can't they just stop pressuring themselves to get what they want from me and just move on? I just wished I could see everything they did all that time while being in that cell, if Eggman got anything. Speaking of Eggman if he comes around today hopefully he doesn't ask about my day, because if he does, then I don't know if I should tell him or keep it a secret._

Just as Sonic finished that sentence, there was a knock on the front door. Sonic headed downstairs and wondered if Eggman finally got the message to knock instead of coming in straight away or it was the others. He walked to the door, opened it and saw Eggman there.

"Finally decided to knock for a change Eggman?"

"Well I didn't want you to yell at me again like you did yesterday." Eggman reminded him with yesterday's event. Clearly it was not Sonic's day because of being threatened to forgive everyone by Shadow.

"Oh." Sonic only said when he just remembered that.

"So anyway, how was your day?" He asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me that." Sonic replied with an annoyed tone and walked away from his front door. Eggman walked inside while closing the door behind him.

"Something tells me you had another bad day, am I right?" Eggman asked and he already knew the answer because of that reply.

"You guessed it."

"So who was it this time?"

This was going to be a good conversation. Sonic had to explain what happened to Eggman or otherwise he would not stop pressuring him to spill everything out.

"First it was Jet." Sonic answered first and decided to wait for a remark from his arch-enemy.

"Jet? Wow I'd never thought I would hear his name or see him again. How'd it go with him?"

"Same old routine but nothing like I had with Tails and Knuckles not too long ago."

And that's where the conversation was going to be very interesting for Eggman.

"What did they do now?" Eggman asked.

"I got them to spill out everything they did while I was kidnapped by you. They completely moved on with their lives without me! Before their explanation, they were trying to keep it all a secret so I had to force them to tell me everything. What kind of friends do I have right now?! This is getting really on my nerves!" Sonic shouted out.

"Right now I'm tossing between hearing more of this or for you to stop." Eggman said as this was getting irritating for him as well. He was definitely on Sonic's side after hearing that.

There was no way Sonic would ever forgive them now, not after what they did, especially his best friends, his teammates. Tails and Knuckles was supposed to be the ones finding him but what did they do? Nothing at all! Sonic's anger and rage with all of this almost matched Knuckles but deep down inside he was hurt and disappointed in all of them. Somewhere else inside of him wanted to forgive them but there was no proof or anything to do so.

Eggman was part of this and he was shocked by everything Tails and the others did to Sonic, plus stoked to hear every detail of how bad the hedgehog's days were.

"Oh I almost forgot! The reason why I'm here is because everyone wants you and me down at the park for lunch. Maybe this would help you out." Eggman explained to him.

Earlier this morning, Eggman was on his way to Sonic's House when Tails called him. The whole conversation was about everyone joining together to get Sonic to do the 'you know what' routine again, even Miss Vanilla, Cream and Cheese were coming because it was their idea, but mainly this little event was to take their time to hang out with Sonic again and make up the days been wasted. With Vanilla helping out, this might be their chance to end all of this and hoping the forgiveness would come out of Sonic's mouth. Eggman agreed to do this and also hoped that persuading Sonic to come wasn't going to be difficult.

"I'm not going." Sonic replied to that.

This was going to be harder for him.

"Sonic I know you don't want to see them, but you know how guilty they're feeling right now. All they want to do is spend time with you as they didn't do so when you were in my base." Eggman explained.

Sure, Sonic was still mad and sometimes he didn't want to see them because of them trying to apologize, but he did miss hanging out with them. The only problem was is if he goes they'll do what they've been trying to do these past few days.

"This is all just a set up so they can try to get together to apologize again."

"No Sonic, it isn't. Tails explained to me earlier this morning that they just want to spend time with you."

"Yeah right!" Sonic snapped.

This was getting nowhere at all for Eggman.

"Sonic just do it for them, just this once? If you just hear them out if they do try explaining this again then maybe it'll change your mind." Eggman explained once more.

Sonic knew where this was going. He was having a tough time deciding whether to trust him and the others on this or just let this all go and do nothing for the rest of the day. He wanted the second choice but it seemed that Eggman didn't want him to choose that. Maybe seeing everyone again wouldn't be such a bad idea. He just needs to avoid yelling at them and this'll all be over in a matter of time.

"Fine… I'll go." Sonic said in defeat.

"Wise choice Sonic. Just stay calm and everything will be fine." Eggman told him.

"If you say so."

"Let's get going then. Everyone's waiting for us."

Eggman headed outside with Sonic still standing in his position. He hoped this would not turn out like what happened with Tails and Knuckles earlier today and like what Shadow did to him yesterday. All he wanted is to not hear anything about this whole 14 months drama and just to enjoy being with them, even if he still wasn't going to forgive them. Sonic headed outside then him and Eggman started heading over to the park as the others were waiting their arrival.


	25. Chapter 25

14 Months Chapter 25

Over at the park outside Station Square, everyone was there with everything ready for their picnic. All they needed to do now is wait for Eggman and Sonic to arrive. Hopefully this won't turn into a disaster plus this was their only chance to have a real conversation with Sonic. Cream the Rabbit, her best friend Cheese the Chao and her mother Miss Vanilla were also there including the Babylon Rouges and Team Chaotix but they were only in the background doing their own things. It was their idea to decide on this picnic as well as see if they can make any progress with the 14 months saga, but they planned to just catch up, if Sonic agrees to it.

"So is everything ready everyone?" Vanilla asked them to make sure it was all ready to go.

"Sure is. All we need to do now is wait for Eggman and Sonic to arrive." Tails answered.

"I can't wait to see Mr Sonic again. It's been a long time." Cream said as she was so desperate to see him again.

Everyone told Cream and Vanilla about what was going on between them and Sonic, which they were very shocked about. Cream was very disappointment and Vanilla was just in too loss of words. She didn't know if Sonic was mad as well. Neither of them did.

"Can we eat now?" Charmy asked.

"No we wait until Sonic and Eggman arrives." Vector replied.

"Speaking of Sonic and Eggman, wonder when they'll turn up?" Knuckles then asked them.

Just as Knuckles asked the question, everyone saw the two arrive. They were all quite nervous because they really didn't know if Sonic was going to either talk to them or yell at them. While the two were walking towards them, Eggman was talking to Sonic and how to get him to calm down around them just to make sure what he tried doing to Tails doesn't happen again.

"Just remember Sonic, keep calm and don't get angry at them. I really don't want to see that and neither does the others." Eggman explained to them.

"Okay I'll try. Why are you telling me what to do lately?" Sonic argued.

"I'm trying to help you here. I really don't want to see you raise your voice at your friends. Just try to drop the whole thing for one day around them."

"That's what I've been trying to do!" Sonic shouted. It was lucky for them that everyone else was too far away to hear the two enemies.

"Still just relax around them okay?"

Sonic took a deep breath and kept walking beside Eggman to the others. Everyone watch them turn up and was ready to hopefully have a nice, peaceful day.

"Hey Sonic. How are you today?" Tails calmly asked.

"Fine." Sonic only said.

"Hello there Miss Vanilla." Eggman greeted her.

"Dr Eggman. It's been awhile since we've encountered with each other." She greeted back.

The first time these two met was when Eggman kidnapped Vanilla and Cream for one of his latest schemes until later the two were rescued by Sonic. Not much happened between Eggman and vanilla after that because they never encountered with each other very of then after that. While the two were slowly catching up, everyone else were eating.

"So Mr Sonic, how have you been lately?" Cream kindly asked.

This was the time to not get angry here for Sonic. He never got mad at Cream, actually, no one gets mad at her. She was too kind, polite and beautiful. If anyone got mad at Cream, her heart would break easily.

"It's not too bad really." Sonic replied.

He didn't look at the other's faces at all while answering these questions. He just didn't feel like it.

"Hey um… Sonic. I'm sorry for what I did. I just lost control of myself. Do you forgive me?" Shadow nervously apologized.

That was one of the most mistakable things he's done in his life and he hoped Sonic can actually forgive him, but that didn't look like it was going to happen at all. Sonic didn't answer to Shadow, instead he was just eating quietly and hoping that this whole situation can be dropped. Shadow decided that it should wait until Sonic wasn't too aggressive about this.

Shortly after lunch, Most of the gang started having fun. Charmy did something annoying so Vector and Espio were chasing him all over the place. Also Jet was a victim so he's doing the same thing with his Extreme Gear with Storm laughing his head off. Sonic found this amusing to watch but wasn't in the mood to laugh. The girls were just throwing a Frisbee around which left Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Miss Vanilla and Eggman with Sonic.

"How is everything going for you today boys?" Vanilla asked them.

"It's alright but watching Charmy get chased around is very funny." Knuckles answered.

"Sonic you've been quiet the whole time you've been here." Tails pointed out to him.

"Aren't I allowed to?"

"Well… we just want to know the real reason why you're not forgiving us."

There it goes again. Sonic knew they were going to ask that question to him. Nothing's that simple to them just for one thing. He's so glad that Vanilla hasn't asked that question once but that's because she was always at home with her own life and looking after Cream and Cheese.

"When are you guys going to drop this?" Sonic asked while irritated once again.

"When you tell us why you can't forgive us and when you decide to do it." Shadow answered for Tails.

Sonic was at his limits and needed to get out of this conversation fast, even away from everyone. He stood up and headed to a different direction.

"Sonic where are you going?" Eggman asked.

"For a walk." He said and walked off leaving everyone, even the others to stop what they're doing, watching him.

"Ha ha! You didn't catch me! I win!" Charmy cheered.

"Shut up Charmy!" Vector said.

"What's up with Sonic? He just walked off." Wave asked them.

"I think he got mad again when we tried to find out why he won't forgive us." Tails explained to her.

"Sonic wanted all of you guys to drop it today and hopefully for a while, but you all keep pushing the point." Eggman explained to them.

They were all silent after what Eggman said to them. Each and every one of them had nothing else to say, until someone broke the silence.

"Maybe I should go look for him. Dr Eggman look after everyone while I'm gone." Miss Vanilla pointed out then she headed off to the direction Sonic went. The others watched her walk off and hoped she can get anything out of Sonic to why he couldn't accept their apology.

"I can't believe Eggman is left with us." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was about a few minutes away from everyone and was walking in some unknown place. Sonic though he knew every inch of Mobius. Right now he was looking around the place then all of a sudden he knocked his head onto a tree he didn't know about.

"Ow!"

He rubbed his head then his mind clicked in with some of his old memories. Like the time when he first met Tails, followed by Knuckles, a new enemy Metal Sonic, also Amy at that event. Time after time, he became friends with Shadow, Rouge, The Chaotix, Babylon Rouges, Blaze and Silver, also some new friends along the way. They were precious memories which all of a sudden, tears started coming out of his emerald eyes uncontrollably. He tried wiping his eyes but more came out. He then noticed a shadow behind him.

"Sonic?" Came a worried, sweet voice.

Sonic turned around and saw Vanilla standing there. She saw the tears as well.

"Are you okay dear?"

He didn't know what to say at all.

"I-I… gotta go." That was the only thing he could say which then left him dashing off back home. Vanilla was heartbroken to see such a thing from Sonic. She wanted to know exactly why he was crying and why he wasn't accepting everything that has happened. She then started walking over to Sonic's House to find out everything she needed to know.


	26. Chapter 26

14 Months Chapter 26

After a very short journey, Sonic arrived back home. What happened not so long ago was something that was going to be scarred for life. He walked up to his room and then started the next entry that will sure be something to look back to when he reads it again.

_Dear Journal Day 429 (Part 2)_

_I'd never thought today would get any worse for me. I knew going to that picnic was a bad idea. I was quiet the whole time there until Tails decided to ask why. They kept asking me why I wasn't going to forgive them, which I still said no. I decided it was best to walk around, away from them, but suddenly all of those memories of my past starts flashing in my brain after hitting my head on a tree in front of me. I mean, I didn't hit it that hard and it still popped into my mind. The tears started running down like a waterfall and I couldn't stop doing so and just seeing Miss Vanilla who found me then made me heartbroken just to see her reaction to what she saw from her very eyes. I'm still crying at this very minute and I don't know when it's going to stop. Right now I wished I was still in that cell doing absolutely nothing but look outside the only window that was inside and reading that stupid Science Book than worry about all of this drama happening almost 24 hours a day._

There was then a knock on the door. Sonic heard it clearly from his room and walked down to find out who it was. He didn't feel like seeing anyone at all after having enough of this. He just hoped it wasn't the others. Sonic slowly opened the door and didn't expect Miss Vanilla at his doorstep.

"M-Miss Vanilla? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if you're alright. May I come in?" Vanilla politely asked.

Sonic scanned the area around here to make sure nobody followed her. She was here alone so that was a good sign.

"Sure."

He stepped back inside with Vanilla walking in and closing the door behind her. Something was troubling Sonic and she knew it.

"Sonic are you okay? I saw you crying earlier." She asked him.

Sonic didn't want to explain why he was crying because he was never the one to cry in front of anyone. But in front of Vanilla, he knew he could trust her. Right now there was nothing in his mind to answer that question so he didn't reply and his face was turned away.

"Sonic you can tell me anything. No one else is here and I know something is troubling your mind."

It was now the time to explain everything that is happening with his side of the story, if Tails and the others already explained what was happening with them.

I'm getting sick and tired of all of this! Every day, someone comes over begging for forgiveness where I can't accept their apology at all. They didn't search for me when I was kidnapped by Eggman. No one did!"

"I did." Miss Vanilla then said.

Sonic turned his head to Vanilla after what he just heard. So someone did search for him, but he didn't know Miss Vanilla was the one.

"You did? How did you know I was missing?" Sonic softly asked.

"Because every time Cream comes home, I always ask her if she or the others had seen you. During the day when Cream is with the others, I went to search for you by myself because I was worried about you. I had a hunch that you were with Eggman but I'm never alerted where Eggman moves bases." She explained.

After hearing that, Sonic actually felt happy to finally hear someone tried to find him. Miss Vanilla was always there to help anyone in need because she was the kindest person Sonic had ever met.

"Miss Vanilla, I don't know what to say? You did all of that looking around just to find me and you didn't tell anyone?" Sonic then asked her.

"I wanted to may sure you were alright because I care about you and everyone else. Right now I'm glad you're okay. How about this, I'll come over more often to help Eggman out with you." She suggested.

Sonic liked the idea a lot. Who can say no to Miss Vanilla? Well, people who have anger issues would be the ones to say that then. This would help Sonic out a lot when the others try to do the same old thing.

"I would like that. Thanks Vanilla."

"My pleasure dear. I better get back to the others. I'll come over sometime tomorrow."

Miss Vanilla then headed out the door and closed it behind her. Sonic was very lucky to have a friend like her who can help out with any problem there is. It felt great to let out everything to Vanilla which she understood. Sonic was also glad to finally know someone was looking for him. Sonic decided it was best to spend the rest of the day by himself and not around anyone else so he suggested to go for a run. He left the house and jogged off to the left to find a place that could relax him for the rest of the day, keeping everything that Vanilla said in mind on his journey.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late review but for the past few days I'm having trouble updating. School had been in the way as well so now that's done, I'll try to update more. Right now I have no clue on what to write next so if you have anything in mind, review or PM me your idea and I'll see what I can use that to write in my future chapters.**

**Thanks for understanding **


	27. Chapter 27

14 Months Chapter 27

It was about three days later after the 'picnic disaster' and everything was definitely not going back to normal anytime soon. Sonic was still getting on his last nerves from all of this and nothing Eggman tried to do to help him wasn't working at all. Because of that, he never got the chance to plot down his next few entries for his journal/diary. It was now actually a good time to do so and get everything that happened that last three days on paper and out of his head because it was still nowhere near lunchtime and he didn't want to leave the house today. He went upstairs to his room and got out his usual things for his next entry.

_Dear Journal Day 433_

_These past three days have brought nothing new or every succeeded for me. I'm still trying to get everyone to drop this whole apologizing plan and telling me why I wasn't going to forgive them at all. This is driving me insane here. Since I didn't write down the earlier entries, I should recap what happened those three days. So on day 430, Miss Vanilla actually came over to see me just like she said when she found me crying after the whole picnic incident, but that was after Amy found me and started all of this again. I had to try and do the same thing I had attempted with Tails, not to raise my voice at her, and yet, I failed to do so. She was totally speechless about that but she never let out any tears, so that was an improvement. Day 431, it was Blaze and Silver. Technically, they were trying to do the same thing, but then started explaining to me what they found out and use that information to help them with me. That was a mistake just hearing just about every detail in my journal again to make me think back how I ended up in Eggman's Base and just how long I had to wait for a chance for freedom where it never came to me. Basically it was the same usually 'can you forgive us' routine. Now on to Day 432, or should I say yesterday. Anyway, yesterday I decided to just find a place nobody would ever know about and just spend some time there alone. There was nothing that seemed like the perfect place to stay away from everyone so I ended up running from town-to-town and find somewhere to sit and relax. I found a place on a hill that was away from a city called Westopolis. Man, helping out the city and Shadow from the Black Arms was quite an adventure back then, so it was a perfect place and no one seemed to care or even try to find me for some unknown reason, even the citizens and also the G.U.N soldiers didn't question me on where I was during my imprisonment. Now back to today, I haven't really caught up with anyone but there will still be a chance that someone will come up to me and start all of this again. Hopefully this time, I won't need to be aggressive and demanding them to be left alone or tell them to drop all of this._

After finally writing all of that which made Sonic's wrist hurt for moving and writing every word he meant in the journal, he headed downstairs to grab something to eat. There was then a knock on the door. Sonic hoped it wasn't the others, like every other time they knock. He went to the door and opened it to see Eggman. He knew he was going to get a visit today because he wrote a letter to him yesterday, which he didn't add into his latest entry, but that wasn't even important enough to put in anyway.

"Hello Sonic. You happy to see me knocking on your door now?" Eggman greeted and then telling him that. Sonic was really getting irritated when Eggman showed up and just walked right in. It was not a polite way to walk in as a guest, especially for an evil scientist like him.

"Yes I am. You want to come in?" Sonic politely asked.

"Well you said in your letter that you sent me yesterday to come over. Don't tell me you forgot about that?" Eggman reminded to make sure he wasn't losing track on what his nemesis had been doing, even though he wasn't around during the time.

"I haven't forgotten at all! Anyway back to my question, which hopefully I won't need to repeat."

"Oh, yeah right. I'll come in."

Eggman walked in and closed the door behind him because Sonic walked away from the door after hearing the answer. It was about a couple of days since Sonic and Eggman met up again, only because Vanilla came around after seeing Blaze and Silver, so frankly she took over for Eggman for the day.

"So how's everything been for the past two days since you already told me everything about your encounter with Amy?" He asked because he needed to have a complete catch-up on what he missed.

"Well yesterday was good because I got the day to myself but before that, not so great."

"Can you explain to me why because Vanilla didn't fill me in on that day?" Eggman cared to ask.

Explaining what happened with Blaze and Silver was actually going to be very surprising to Eggman because what he is actually going to say would probably remind him with the imprisonment.

"Okay. Blaze and Silver found me that day and started doing the same usual thing that I'm getting sick and tired of, but then they started telling me about what they know from my journal and I was being explained about my imprisonment that they found out. Just hearing all that made my mind build up every single day of being in that cell for 14 months that I tried to forget about. I had to say I couldn't forgive them and try to get away from them but they kept on asking questions on why I couldn't do that, yet again. After two minutes doing that, I left and headed back here which Miss Vanilla came in three minutes later and then had to explain everything to her at that point. That's everything."

Eggman was blown away just hearing everything Sonic had to say, even hearing about his imprisonment that Blaze and Silver reminded to him was too much, because he was a part of that and stuck in that base almost the whole time waiting for the others to rescue Sonic and start his next plan to conquer the world, but unfortunately they never came.

"Wow… I had nothing to say to that and I mean really, I have nothing to say at all." Eggman said to Sonic.

"I even explained a shorter part of it in my latest entry because I didn't get the chance to do so for the past three days so my wrist is sore from doing that." Sonic added in.

Eggman got confused with that.

"Then why is your wrist sore from just writing a shorter version of that?"

"I had to write the other two days in it too."

"Oh" Eggman then said as he got his answer.

Right now he was thinking of how to move all of that conversation away for the day and try to do something else, even if he had to say in Sonic's House for the day to do so.

"So anyway, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Nothing that has anything to do with running into the others and expect them to ask question on the same topic."

"Well why don't you and I just stay here for the day. I'll make sure no one bothers you here that way you shouldn't have to deal with all of this."

Just hearing that suggestion from Eggman's mouth sounded really weird to Sonic. So clearly he suggested to stay in his house with his arch-rival who is doing his very best to help him out from the deal and hopefully get everyone away from him for the day. Now recapping what he said actually sounded like a plan but still quite weird to him. The problem is what to actually do for the day. There wasn't really much to do inside the house.

"Um… sure I guess. The problem is what are we supposed to do."

"Well do you have any board games at all?" He asked.

Board games. That was the only suggestion so far and that sounded like a bad idea and the reason why was Eggman himself. He had an I.Q of 300 so that means he's very good with board games, even the hardest and the longest ones. So he loses to Tails most of the time when he comes over to play them, but it won't be that simple to try and win against Eggman. But still it would actually kill time so he might as well go along with it.

"I do and I guess we could play a few until we come up with something else to do."

"Great. Go bring in what you have and let's get started before we get bothered with some unexpected visitors that could be your friends trying to apologize again."

"Alright don't rush me!" Sonic replied in an annoyed tone as he was getting demanded and rushed at the same time.

He then started walking over to a cupboard which stored the board games that was in the living room. This was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys. This chapter came to me about two days ago I hope you like it. This is actually one of my longest chapters in this story and I completely didn't know all of this was going to end up in one chapter. As I said, if you have any suggestions, review or PM me and I would love to see what you have in mind then I'll make a complete idea with them. So if I don't update soon, have a wonderful Christmas!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone. I'm truly sorry for the extremely long wait. I have a lot going on. I've started year 12 and since it's my last year at school, I want to try my best at completing my HSC. That means there's a lot of assignments and tests. I've also suffered with writer's block with this story. What I've decided to do with this story here is I won't go doing every chapter day by day, but if you would like me to continue that, let me know. Anyway, hopefully this chapter would be worth the long wait.**

14 Months Chapter 28

Over at the workshop, everyone was there trying to figure out another way to talk to Sonic as every time they apologise, they fail. Everything has always turned out even more badly than the other. Knuckles tried more than the others apologising to Sonic than Tails has. Shadow copped a bad one when he had a go and he didn't like that one bit. It felt like a competition where they were losing and Sonic was winning.

Right now everyone was seated while Knuckles was pacing back and forth, being more stressed out than everybody else. Being on Angel Island was just like every other day in his life, but while guarding the Master Emerald he was thinking to himself about Sonic and how he was doing.

Ever since they reunited with Sonic that fateful day has changed them from being very happy and relaxed to being depressed and guilty. Even the citizens and GUN were being blamed for this. Everyone on Mobius didn't know their famous hero was held in captivity by his number one rival all this time. They all had the right to blame themselves.

"Knuckles are you going to keep pacing back and forth for the remainder of your time here?" Shadow asked as he was really getting watching him.

"He's as stubborn as you Shadow so my guess would be a no." Rouge answered for him.

Knuckles then decided to stop and needed to take action again to fix this.

"We need to see him now!" Knuckles said while heading towards the door but was stopped by Tails.

"Knuckles you know that when we do, nothing will work. We've been using the same thing over and over again. We need a new plan."

"He's right," Amy agreed.

New plan, eh? Knuckles then went into deep thought. There had to be something to help get Sonic talking to them but all they do is try apologising and then getting yelled at. This was getting nowhere. The echidna then took a glance at the pile of paper on the coffee table which were all the diary entries written by the blue hedgehog and started remembering some of those entries.

Sonic explained every entry by what happened and how he expressed it all. Maybe there was a lot more information waiting for them but had to be said by Sonic himself. If Knuckles could try getting Sonic to explain a bit more of his imprisonment to him, it might get them somewhere. The problem is how would he get Sonic to actually speak to him? An idea then snapped into his head.

"Shadow come with me."

"Knuckles what are you doing?" Tails asked him.

"I'm taking Shadow with me to see Sonic and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"The how are you going to pull this one off where each one of us already failed? You've failed three times with him already." Silver clarified to him.

"You'll find out when we get back. You coming Shadow?" Knuckles asked the black hedgehog.

Shadow had no clue on what was going on in the echidna's head. If he went with him, he could find out exactly what he was thinking and see if it works out.

"I guess. I want to see what you're actually doing here so let's go." Shadow accepted.

"Perfect. I'll explain on the way. Be back soon guys."

Knuckles and Shadow then left the workshop leaving everybody else sitting there hoping whatever Knuckles had in mind gets somewhere.

Back over at Sonic's House, both Sonic and Eggman were actually taking the whole board game idea seriously. Every game Sonic brought out, he unfortunately loses. You can never try to beat somebody with a massive I.Q like Eggman because they know the games well and the tactics to victory. So right now Sonic was getting bored.

"Okay I'm seriously getting bored with this now."

"Why?" Eggman asked.

"Because we've been playing for nearly two hours and you've beaten me in every single game."

Eggman knew Sonic was right. Maybe he should've gone easy in some of them but he just didn't want to go that easy on him.

"True. Well I better head back to my base and leave you alone for the rest of the day. Hopefully no one comes over to start all of this again."

Just as Eggman was heading to the front door, two familiar figures warped in front of Eggman and Sonic. Those two figures were Knuckles and Shadow.

"Somehow I spoke too soon." Eggman then said as he saw the echidna and hedgehog.

"Why are you two here?" Sonic asked them in an angry tone.

"And why didn't you just come through the door?" Eggman added in.

"Because if we did, Sonic wouldn't answer anyway and we didn't want to barge in ourselves to make Sonic even more annoyed." Shadow explained Eggman's question.

"Why are you here anyway Eggman?" Knuckles then asked him.

"You know the reason knucklehead and besides, I was just heading back to my base when you two popped in out of nowhere. I'll be leaving now." He answered and headed out of Sonic's House without saying bye to the hedgehog who really didn't mind at all.

"What do you want? If it's the 'A' word I'm not interested."

"Sonic we're not here for that." Knuckles told him.

"Then what are you here for?" Sonic raised his voice at the echidna.

"Knuckles and I would like to know a bit more about your imprisonment." Shadow answered instead of the echidna. He could take Sonic yelling at him for all he cares.

"I think my diary has everything about my imprisonment for you."

"Your diary has a lot there but I want to hear more about it from you." Knuckles explained a tiny bit more.

Shadow knew where this was going now since Knuckles explained what his plan was on the way there. It was simple, get Sonic to talk about more on what happened in Eggman's Base but first warping inside the house rather than knocking down the door when being rejected to be let in.

Sonic didn't say anything after what Knuckles explained to him. He didn't know if he should explain a bit more about his capture and imprisonment to them. He was just glad they were here to apologise but that was going to continue sooner or later. But if he told them both about it, they would leave him alone. Sonic had more to tell but he didn't want to write anything else inside the book. He sighed and sat on the couch.

"Fine. What do you want to hear?" Sonic asked them in defeat.

"We want to hear your tale from when you were first kidnapped by Eggman." Knuckles answered as he sat next to Sonic with Shadow choosing to stay standing.

"When I was brought to the base, I was just my normal cocky self. Eggman didn't explain much to me before taking me to a cell about his plan. He only told me he was going to unleash his latest scheme when you all arrived to my rescue. I tried escaping the cell but nothing worked as planned. After about three months, I started losing hope. I couldn't tell what everyone was doing. I couldn't even tell what Eggman was doing because he was always waiting for the right moment to see you guys in sight. That diary was the only thing to do inside my cell because there was nothing I could do to break out and escape the base, no matter how hard I try, plus the stupid Science Book that was given to me by Eggman for my birthday, which somehow I took an interest in reading it."

Knuckles and Shadow looked at Sonic in belief while hearing him speak his mind into detail on what happened. They didn't want to interrupt him.

"Every day I watched the days go on from through the bars at the window. I could on imagine being back out there, running around at the speed of sound, saving and travelling around the world like my life depended on it, seeing familiar and new faces everywhere I go, but all I could do is sit in a dark, empty cell, missing out on the action, only hoping that one day someone would find me. I wanted to be free from Eggman. I wanted my life back. I wanted freedom and everyone I loved but I couldn't because Eggman wouldn't give me what I desired. It was then a total of 14 months being left alone in the cell until the day Eggman set me free and the deal we both made for the month." Sonic continued the rest and stayed quiet after that.

It was tough for him to explain everything within him and the two animals knew that after hearing everything Sonic had to say. Those long, boring months had been totally wasted because of them by not realising who was actually absent around them. Knuckles had a right to blame himself because he was always on Angel Island and Shadow, well, he also blamed himself for not being there. Everyone was blaming themselves after all.

"Sonic… I'm sorry you had to explain all that to us." Knuckles apologised.

"It's fine, really. You wanted more information from me and you got it."

"But explaining that to us had to be tough right?"

"Not really."

"Being Eggman's prisoner was tough for you though." Shadow added for him.

Sonic didn't say anything back to them and wondered though his thoughts. Knuckles could see that and thinking they should go back to the others and tell them how Knuckles' plan went out, and it actually worked out like a charm in the end as he got more than what he needed.

"We'll get going and leave you alone." Knuckles then said while standing up and walking over to Shadow's side. They both warped back out afterwards.

Sonic watched them both leave and going on what he explained to them just then. Life as a prisoner by your arch rival wasn't pleasant and what he's been through would not be removed at any time. Hopefully this would turn out better than ever someday.


End file.
